The Prisoner Of Mind
by TheAssassinRenevaron
Summary: Rufus ShinRa has another job for the world's savior, Cloud Strife. He has gotten word of an old ShinRa science lab that remains standing. Curious, he sends Cloud to investigate. What Cloud finds there will forever change his life.
1. Prologue

A soft tapping on the glass awoke me from the first good dream – or could it have been a memory? I wasn't sure if I had been sleeping – I'd had in a long time. Slowly, painfully, I cracked my eyes open.

For a second I didn't remember where I was, thinking I was still in my dream, but it all came back to me when all my eyes saw was a bright green blur.

Mako.

I'd been trapped, in that test tube, for who knows how long. I don't necessarily remember how I got there, only faint flashes of it, for the Mako poisoning had finally eaten away at my memories, especially the ones that I had held most dear.

For a second, I just sat there, staring off into space. My brain did not comprehend the fact that I had been woken up until another; louder knock on the tank snapped me out of my thoughts, or what was left of them. I slowly turned my head towards the sound's origin and forced my eyes to focus on the image beyond the syrup-like liquid.

It was one of the scientists. I thought they had forgotten about me for a while…guess I was wrong.

"What do you want?" I tried to say, but it came out as incoherent mumbling, so I doubt the scientist even understood me.

He looked grave—or was it my imagination? I wouldn't have thought these people had feelings, considering the things they'd done to me.

"Your friend…dead…captured…" I only managed to catch a few words, but what I heard made my blood run cold as I snapped to attention.

I couldn't believe it…

My best friend was dead.

He _couldn't _be.

I looked over at the tank next to mine to confirm that he was gone.

If my memories had been accurate, I would have known that he'd been gone for quite some time, possibly years now, and that the two of us had escaped. He had managed to get free, whereas I had been recaptured.

In that moment, as the news sunk in while I stared at that empty tank, I lost any hope I had harbored that I would one day free us both and that we would find a safe place to stay, far away from ShinRa.

Even though I was weak with the poison Mako cursed me with, I slammed a weak fist against the glass and let the tears fall. My best friend… I didn't even care that my tears had disintegrated in the Mako. On any other circumstance, I probably would have thought it were cool.

He had been like a little brother to me. The two of us had been inseparable and now it physically _hurt_ to not have him next to me. I'd rather see him lifeless with Mako Poisoning then to not have him at all.

I continued to bang against the test tank, releasing all my sadness and anger.

_I vowed to protect him…what a wonderful job I've done keeping that promise!_

When the glass didn't break–I knew it wouldn't, I'd tried to break it before when I was stronger than I was then and it hadn't even cracked—I slumped against the cold tank's side.

_How could he be dead?_

_Hojo. _

_This is all Hojo's fault!_

The scientist, who had jumped back in shock when I had started pounding on the glass, now approached me warily.

"I need you to come with me," He said blankly, hitting the switch that emptied the Mako out of the tank as he spoke. My eyes widened and I momentarily forgot about my friend as a bigger problem arose. He was draining the Mako from my tank…

I tried to keep the thick, green liquid from leaving; my body had relied on Mako for so long, it was my oxygen. I needed it…and this man was taking it from me!

I scooped some up in my hands, but it seeped through my fingers, draining almost as quickly as the rest. My eyes wide, I watched in horror as the Mako level in the tank slowly got lower and lower.

I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker, my muscles refusing to obey, as they only worked when I had Mako to give me power. My thoughts were becoming muddled. It was getting hard to see. It was getting hard to breathe.

When the Mako was fully drained, I was left powerless, panting and leaning up against the backside of the tank, shaking. It was all I could do to stand upright.

The scientist reached in and pulled me out by my wrist. I wanted to resist and curse at him but I found that I could barely move at all. I could only blink and breathe raspy, shuddering breaths.

The scientist put my arm around his shoulders and slowly started to drag me away. He shuffled down the many hallways, lugging my limp body behind him. We passed by a small bathroom once and I forced my neck to turn so I could look at my reflection in the mirror.

I gasped. I looked horrible.

My hair was a mess, tangled and sticking out in every possible direction. It had grown a lot, nearly shoulder length now. My eyes were bright, neon green. They glowed fiercely, brighter than they ever had as a SOLDIER. I forced myself to look away and try to figure out where we were going.

I should have already known where this man was taking me, but it only became very obvious when we went down that familiar hall, one I had been down far too much for my liking.

I paled as my brain slowly registered the fact. _They're going to experiment on me again…aren't they?_

The thought struck pure terror down my spine.

A long time ago, maybe the first couple days we were here, I would have tried to fight to fight them off – but even if I wanted to now, I couldn't.

It was Mako Poisoning. It had finally come for me after years— or at least it had felt like years—of resisting. SOLDIERs, being accustomed to Mako, weren't as likely to get it as normal people were. But we weren't completely immune to it, it seems.

It wasn't long before we reached the one place that I'd ever been mind-numbingly terrified of.

Everyone is scared of something. For some, maybe it's death. For others, it's more trivial things like the dark or spiders. Mine? Hojo.

Inside that room was Hojo.

Inside that room was my undoing.

Every time Hojo experimented on me, I became less and less human and more and more like a monster.

That was really what I feared, because when I saw Hojo it could only mean I was there to be cut open and experimented with. Again.

_He's turning me into a monster…_ just like he did to the three people I had admired most, who had gotten me to where I was in the first place. I could feel it. I knew that no SOLDIER was normal, but I could feel it worsening with each day that passed.

My whole body was shaking when we reached the door and the scientist began fumbling with the lock.

When the scientist got the door open, he led me inside and sat me down on a large table, a table that was, unfortunately, very familiar to me. He forced my head down and roughly slammed my wrists down at my sides, then hit a button that shackled my hands and feet so I couldn't move. Not that I would be able to anyway.

He stood by my side until Hojo walked into the room, carrying a clipboard.

Hojo looked up from his papers and grinned at me, displaying a set of yellow, uneven teeth. The sight made my blood run cold as a tremor raced down my spine. Then he noticed the scientist that had brought me here.

"Go now, Sebastian." He said uninterestedly, going back to look at his clipboard and scribbling something on it.

Watching the scientist leave, I wished he'd have stayed. I didn't want to be alone in here with this madman.

When the creak of the door closing reached our ears, Hojo turned to me.

"How nice of you to join me." He smirked and cackled slightly, shaking his head in amusement as he went back to his clipboard.

"W-what…did you…do to…" I managed to splutter out, trying to see what he did to my friend whose name I suddenly couldn't remember.

_Why can't I remember his name?_

He was my best friend, my personal shadow, and my hope. He was the only one that truly looked up to me, wanted to be just like me. He had been the only one that had managed to make me feel human while we were both here. All I remembered were slight memories of him and what he looked like.

"Your friend?" Hojo asked, surprised that I was able to talk. He started to laugh, a horrible, high pitched, grating sound that hurt my enhanced ears and made me wince.

"Didn't Sebastian already tell you? He's dead. I killed him, because he was too _weak_…" The smug look on Hojo's face disgusted me and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off with a solid punch to the jaw, but all I managed was a twitch of my finger.

If I would have paid attention and my mind was able to think properly, I would have realized that Hojo's story didn't match up with Sebastian's, who said my friend had been captured and killed. But instead I let the horrible truth sink in. Earlier I had hoped that maybe Sebastian had been mistaken or maybe he was just lying to get me to lose hope, but with Hojo confirming it…

Any little hope I had left was extinguished like a candle flame.

_He's gone…truly gone…_I'd told him that I'd get us out, that the two of us would escape before Hojo had the chance to do anything more to us. But I never got the chance, I was never strong enough to fight back, and he had paid the price for my weakness.

Hojo watched the expressions cross my face for a second, taking pleasure in the pain he had caused me, before getting back down to business.

"Now you know why you're here…and I see that you've finally succumbed to Mako poisoning, which makes it all the more fun for me." He smirked and chuckled again.

He reached over and grabbed a syringe off of another table and filled it up with something I could not identify. Wincing, I watched helplessly as he injected the needle into my arm. The pain it brought was horrid, but I couldn't move and couldn't scream. The Mako poisoning had me in its grasp again.

My vision blurred and blackened, and my senses fled. I was cast into the world of dreams once more.

Pain hit me like a riptide as soon as I woke into a semi-conscious state.

I was expecting it to, actually. It was always this way when Hojo was done experimenting on me.

The headache I had was worse than I'd ever had before and it made me want to throw up.

Groaning, I opened my eyes to notice that I was not back in the Mako tank I had resided in for who knows how long. Even though I hated being cooped up in there, I looked forward to returning because then all my pain went away.

I was still strapped to the table, though only by my hands. I wouldn't be moving anywhere, even if I could move to begin with.

I stared up at the ceiling, and gazed about the room, taking in the blood splattered walls and different tools I saw lying around.

I noticed a computer off to the side with ShinRa's symbol as the desktop. I was almost certain that it was Hojo's personal computer and if I could just take one look at all the files on the Jenova and Chaos Projects, Sephiroth, Project G, along with any files on my friend and I, I could learn what Hojo did to us.

Suddenly my headache intensified, making me whimper, and an echoing laughter pounded against my skull.

_My son…my son…bring me my son…_

Jenova!

I recognized her voice from a time when I was in one of the Mako Reactors outside Midgar. I didn't remember which one it had been, but she had been there and had done much the same thing she had done just now, only it had been ten times worse.

My vision darkened again and I was out cold, Jenova's echoing words being the last thing I heard for a long time.

Four years, to be exact.


	2. Mission

Cloud Strife stood, leaning slightly up against his bike, Fenrir, which was parked near Zack's Buster Sword. The wind tugged at his hair and clothes, but he paid no attention to it. His eyes were unseeing as he stared blankly at the sword in front of him.

He often came up here, to think and to reminisce on the past. Maybe it was because Zack's presence felt so close here, or maybe because it was so out of the way of the city, but he felt relaxed here, just like he did in the church.

He was snapped out of his reverie when his phone beeped, telling him he had a message.

_I must not have heard it..._

He reached into his pocket and flipped it open. He raised it up to his ear and sat quietly listening to the message Tifa had left for him.

"Cloud, how are you? Doing okay I hope…We're worried about you, we haven't seen you in weeks and I haven't heard a word from you! Anyway, Rufus called earlier. He wanted to talk to you about something. He wouldn't tell me what, but he assured me it would be well worth your time. Be careful and… take care."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, confused and surprised that Rufus would need to talk to him.

_Well worth my time, huh? Mmm…I guess it won't hurt to check it out. _

He already knew where Rufus was staying with his small band of Turks, a place a little outside Edge called Healen Lodge.

Cloud slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked over to the Buster Sword. He wrapped his hands around its hilt and leaned his head against his hands.

"I'll be back, Zack…" He whispered.

_We're friends…right? _Zack's words echoed in Cloud's head, making the blonde smile slightly.

"Yeah. Of course we are." Cloud nodded, then turned around and got on Fenrir.

There was a low roar as the bike started, reminiscent of its namesake. Cloud reached into his pocket for his sunglasses and put them on, grinning slightly. He always felt an adrenaline surge when Fenrir started; he had no idea why, probably because it felt so natural and sounded so cool.

He revved the engine then took off like a rocket towards the familiar road. He hadn't been to Healen itself, but he had to use the road to reach the ruins of Midgar, where he had been quite a few times before.

Driving, he couldn't help but wonder what this supposed important meeting was about. He had made it clear before that he wanted nothing to do with ShinRa.

He ignored the nagging voice in his head, telling him this might be a very bad idea, that the whole situation seemed suspicious. He was simply too curious to care.

_There's nothing I can't handle and Rufus has no power over me, he can't make me do what he says anymore. If it's something outrageous, like re-building ShinRa again…. well, he shouldn't even be asking that in the first place. The answer will forever be no. _

He never, even after all the things he'd experienced in his lifetime, would have imagined what he was about to experience next.


	3. Something Worth While

It only took a few minutes to reach Healen on Fenrir, but it did nothing to stem Cloud's curiosity as his mind continued to race about all the possibilities this little meeting with Rufus would be about.

_Is Sephiroth back? Is there an even bigger threat?_

Cloud sighed as Fenrir slowed to a stop.

_I guess I'll find out._

He sat there for a second, letting the engine idle, before reaching for the key and turning the bike off. He undid the clasp built into the bike's frame that revealed his swords, and reached for the main blade. He slipped it into the holster at his back once it was free.

Wary of what Rufus might want; Cloud slowly slipped off his bike, closed the latch, and then made his way up the stairs that would lead him to Rufus and his four Turks. As he neared the building's entrance, he moved his hand towards his sword's hilt, knowing that the Turks would challenge him when he went in.

He threw open the door and drew his sword in one fluid movement. It sprang to a ready position as a bullet fired towards him. He blocked it with a swift flick of his wrist.

Tseng stood in the doorway with a blank expression on his face, firing shot after shot. Cloud blocked every one of them with ease. Only when Tseng paused to reload his gun did Cloud notice Reno and Rude standing in the shadows, watching and waiting for their opportunity to strike. They caught his gaze and flew forward, their electro rods at the ready. Now that Tseng had gotten the chance to reload, Cloud was forced to dodge bullets along with the two other Turks.

With a low growl of impatience, Cloud went all out and locked his sword with Reno and Rude's electro-rods, keeping them a safe distance away.

Cloud crouched and tensed, preparing himself. Reno realized what he was intending to do a split second before he started to move. Cloud couldn't stop himself from grinning slightly at the fiery redhead's look of horror as he maneuvered himself in a half circle, dragging his sword through the air along with him and sending the two Turks at the end of it flying across the room. The duo slammed into the wall with force and slumped to the floor, unconscious. Cloud whipped around to face his last opponent left standing.

Cloud lunged forward with his sword and knocked the gun from Tseng's hands, then struck out with his leg, too quick for Tseng to counter him. The man fell to the ground with a gasp of shock.

First Tsurugi hovered inches away from his exposed throat. Tseng stared at the sword at his neck, going slightly cross-eyed, panting, and swallowing hard.

Cloud stared at him with unconcealed hatred. The Turks were a large part of ShinRa-

"Enough!" A powerful voice that was very familiar to Cloud came from behind him. "I've got few enough Turks as it is…I don't want you killing them all…"

Cloud switched his sword into Normal mode and turned around to stare at Rufus who was sitting in his wheelchair again. Elena was standing behind him with a shocked look on her face, staring at her fellow Turks lying on the floor.

"You've proved yourself yet again, ex-SOLDIER First Class…Cloud."

"Stop saying that! I'm not SOLDIER, I never _was_ SOLDIER."

"In a way you are…technically… SOLDIER. You've got the enhancements, if not more. You just don't have the title."

"It doesn't matter either way…Tell me what you want, and make it quick."Cloud snarled, staring hard at him.

Rufus returned his stare but looked away when Rude and Reno began to stir. Tseng had returned to his feet and retrieved his gun and was now standing protectively at Rufus' side.

"Good…"Rufus breathed, an expression of uncharacteristic relief on his face, watching as Reno sat up and groaned."You didn't injure them too badly."

"I hadn't intended to," Cloud told him, keeping his eyes on Rufus. "Now tell me what I want to know."

Rufus sighed and leaned back in his wheelchair, finally looking back at him.

"I sent Reno and Rude on a scouting mission a week ago –"

"What does this have to do with anything? Get to the point," Cloud interrupted.

Rufus sighed and fought back a sharp retort, then took a deep breath to calm himself.

"They found an old science lab that Hojo had been using –"

"What? I thought ShinRa destroyed them all –"

"Apparently not, but that's because we didn't know it was there until now. Hojo made this lab in secret for experiments, I'm guessing. Anyway, I'd like you to check it out…it's swarming with monsters, but it shouldn't prove to be a problem for you."

"What makes you think I would want to go to an old science lab?" Cloud spat coldly.

"Because…there is something in there I think you would like to see," Rufus paused and added the words that he knew would get Cloud's attention. "And there might be more information on Geostigma…"

Cloud unconsciously reached for his arm, then, noticing what he was doing, halted. He didn't fail to notice that Rufus had done nearly the same thing, brushing the hand that had once had the disease.

"The Geostigma won't come back…will it?" Elena asked quietly, her eyes wide. "Aerith cured us, right? And Sephiroth is dead –"

"It could still be an issue in the future if Sephiroth were to come back again," Tseng reminded her.

Cloud's eyes widened and he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. Just the thought of Sephiroth returning again scared him, _horrified _him.

Last time Sephiroth had just been toying with him, watching as he suffered. Cloud had almost died that time, and if not for Aerith he probably would have. So if Sephiroth had been playing with him the last time, what would happen if he actually wanted to kill him, if he went all out and used all his strength?

Shuddering, Cloud returned back to the present.

"What is it that's in there?" He asked Rufus, his face blank and cold again.

"Well…that will be for you to find out." Rufus smiled coyly.

Cloud, sighing, shifted his feet and raised his sword so it was resting on his shoulder. He stared down at the ground, trying to decide what to do. He had no idea what was in the science lab, so was it worth it? He would be gone for a long time…a couple weeks, maybe a month, depending on where this lab was…

But his curiosity, once again, got the better of him.

Rufus had told him it would be worth his while…that meant it had to be good, right?

"…Tell me where to go."


	4. ShinRa Science Lab

**A/N: Another chapter! Whoo! I'm so proud of myself for updating so quickly...anyway, thank you all for the support! You're the reason I've been updating so quickly :D Reviews make authors happy yanno :P I'd like to thank all of you tons, but I'd also like to thank my dear friend Destiny ( xXTasuki'sDestinyXx ) for reading this and just being an awesome friend. Happy Birthday Destiny! 8D **

Days and weeks passed and seemed to flow together for Cloud. Being on the open road was always a thrill, but the silence, no matter how nice it was, got eerie after a while. Cloud was so used to living in the busy city and with Marlene and Denzel that the silence now was uncomfortable. In all his other long travels, he always had his friends beside him, laughing and swapping stories. This time, he was alone and he didn't know if he liked it that way or not. It was peaceful, relaxing and away from all the hustle, but it still felt weird.

He sat on a rock, leaning up against Fenrir and poking at the embers of the small fire with a large stick he had found.

He sighed; he was almost to the Nibel Mountains but yet it felt so far away.

His interest and curiosity in this old science lab had risen a tenfold and he wasn't sure why he was getting so excited over this…

_What was in there that Rufus knew would get me to go? Better yet, why did he want me to go so badly? What is this all about?_

Shrugging, Cloud laid the stick down beside him, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his head cushioned by Fenrir's leather seat.

He stared up at the stars, trying to think up different scenarios about what could be in the science lab.

Could another part of Jenova be there or something? Is that what's too powerful for the Turks? Is that why I seemed to be the only person to qualify going?

Cloud sighed.

_But why would that be worth my while? To go find Jenova, I mean, I'll have to kill her – Uh!_

Cloud suddenly gasped and sat up, his eyes wide.

_If there is another piece of Jenova and I'm able to kill it, then Sephiroth will never be able to come back again! Sephiroth will finally be truly dead!_

Cloud couldn't stop the slow smile from forming.

_That's what it is! I'm almost sure of it! Why else would Rufus send me there?_

" Goodbye Sephiroth. " Cloud smirked.

…..

The day was beautiful, sunny and without clouds. The air was cold but not enough for it to be uncomfortable.

Fenrir was seen as a blur as it raced across the land, heading towards the area of Junon.

Cloud Strife took a deep, calming breath. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair and the cold air in his lungs.

_I should be getting close now…it won't hurt to check…_

He opened them again to find his phone. He slowed Fenrir to a stop when he couldn't find it right away, then with a frown, began to dig around franticly in his pockets.

When he didn't find it he swore and laid his head in his hands.

_How am I going to find the lab now?_

He sighed and massaged his temples with his thumbs, feeling a major headache coming on. His eyes were shut tightly and when he opened them again, he found, much to his surprise, that his phone was dangling from a handlebar.

Slowly, Cloud began to laugh at how much his life had changed.

_The biggest thing I'm worrying about is where my phone is…wow…_

Smiling, Cloud reached for it and freed it from around the handlebar, flipped it open and ran through the menu before he found what he was looking for.

He hit the button that would bring up the map and gazed at the screen intently.

A little red, flashing dot showed where he was and, Cloud scrolled up more so he could see the rest of the map, just slightly farther up was a blue dot.

That was where he needed to go.

Before Cloud had left, Rufus had told Reno to plot the lab's location on his map along with any other important places, like any of the remaining towns.

Cloud's smile widened.

" Good…so we're nearly there…" He said aloud to himself. " Just about three miles north…"

Cloud revved up Fenrir's engine once and hit the gas, the bike lurching foreword.

" Let's get this over with, shall we? " Cloud muttered as he pushed Fenrir to higher and higher speeds.

I want to be done with Sephiroth, Jenova and ShinRa…


	5. How can this be?

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! I just want to thank you for continuing to read, these last couple chapters...well, I guess I just don't like them as well as the first and second one. Though I'm hoping the sixth chapter will be better...Oh! And I noticed that I had about 120 views on this story the other day, and you have no idea how happy I was! I have only had this story up for about a week now and I was EXTREMELY happy when I saw that. Thank you all so much :D But I also noticed there were 120 views on the FIRST page...and then it dropped to 45 and 44 on the others...nyeh...that dampened my spirits a little but STILL! Haha, sorry... I'll let you all get to this chapter. I like this chapter once it gets towards the ending and Cloud actually is inside the lab...then it gets interesting for our blonde-haired hero. :3 Oh! And Happy Easter everyone! Hope it's been great! This is an EXTRA LONG chapter for you all! **

* * *

><p>What he thought would take him at least an hour, only took him thirty minutes.<p>

His eyes glued to the road, Cloud nearly missed the entrance to the lab.

Seeing it out of the corner of his eye, he gasped and hit the breaks, turning the bike so it slid, literally, to a standstill.

He let out a deep breath.

" I nearly missed it…. that would have sucked…"Cloud murmered, dismounting and pushing the button that would open the compartment and release his six fusion swords.

He reached for the swords and quickly snapped them into place, combining all six into First Tsurugi.

Cloud took the time then to examine the place.

There was only one wall still standing, and that was the right side, the entryway, side and back had long since crumpled. The ShinRa logo was engraved on the wall that remained, but the paint was peeling and the words were hardly read-able. There were several wall frames about, only a couple still standing, but most were rotting and un-usable. He noticed a flight of stairs that led to a dark hallway…or at least what was left of it.

The compartment closed itself automatically when Cloud started walking towards the entrance, his sword held loosely in his hand.

He paused, eyeing the ruins skeptically.

_Why is it, if Jenova is here, that I can't feel her? Normally I can feel her presence and she's whispering to me but…. that's not happening today…why?_

_Maybe I need to be farther in…_

Shrugging, Cloud ducked underneath what used to be a doorframe and found his way through the rubble towards the flight of descending stairs.

Warily, he began to slowly make his way down.

His Mako infused eyes allowed him to see clearly in the dark so he found his way easily to a door easily enough.

He rolled his eyes when he noticed the door in the hallway was rusty and wouldn't open unless by force.

Could nothing be easy around here?

He kicked the door down with little to no effort, and then waltzed in the room, his sword at the ready.

He found himself in a computer room, one with scattered papers and empty files.

_It seems whoever was here left in a hurry…._

Cloud knelt down and gathered up all the papers, then fingered through them, looking to see what they contained.

_Nothing interesting that's for sure…_he thought sourly.

" The hell! Is there nothing in here I don't know? "

Frustrated, he threw the papers down and walked over to the computer.

Hoping it still worked, he hit the power button and slid into the torn, desk chair.

" Come on, come on, come – yes! " He cried when the blue screen came to life.

He didn't take much time wondering how a computer still worked even though half of the building itself was in ruins.

Satisfied that he had a computer to work off of, he searched every possible folder he could find on Geostigma, Jenova, and Sephiroth…

He paused when he found a specific folder.

' Subject 147 '

Curious, he clicked on it, dreading what he might see.

He skimmed the page, not really reading the information until he found a certain section that caught his attention.

He skimmed through the paragraphs and was greatly disappointed when he found nothing of interest, only what cells were implanted along with other non-helpful facts.

But this does mean Hojo was experimenting here…

Though he did find something, after scrolling down towards the bottom of the page. The experiment took a long time before finally succumbing to Mako Poisoning - Cloud shuddered at the word – and they were once in SOLDIER.

_SOLDIER, huh?_

_Mmm…I wonder what happened to them…_

Cloud rose from the chair he had sat in, deciding to get a move on. He couldn't waist any more time here, not if Jenova was around…if she was around.

Walking down the hallways, his noticed that their seemed to be hardly any doors and the ones that were there were either destroyed or had nothing interesting inside.

He also noted that the hallway was uneven and was slanting down, meaning he kept descending.

_That's weird...why would they want a lab going this far down? _

_This place is just full of mystery..._Cloud thought sourly. _I'm not sure I like it...who knows what could be in here...no matter. Again, there is nothing I can't handle._

After a couple minutes of going down stair after stair, searching through the doors he found, and slowly making his way down the hallway, he came to a stop.

He reached a dead end and the path split three ways. There were three doors to choose from, two on the sides and a big metal one in front of him. The two on the sides were made of made of metal but were opened by a doorknob; the other was electronic and wouldn't open without force.

Cloud sighed.

" I don't have _time_ for this! " He scowled.

This might be the room Jenova is ...I should probably check the other two first...just in case. It's going to take me a while to get through this door anyway.

Cloud ventured into the door on the right and was amazed to see that it was in perfect shape, like it had never been touched by time and hadn't experienced Meteor at all.

_Maybe that's why they had this all so down underground. This may be where all their most valuable items are. It makes sense, because if something happened, like Meteor for example, and the rest of the science lab blew up then the stuff down here would be safe..._

There were bookcases filled with books of different colors and sizes, some nearly brand new and others falling apart and looking as if they would crumble and turn into dust if breathed on.

In another corner of the room was an old chest, another computer, some files cabinets overflowing with papers and a table containing diagrams and papers on Jenova along with notes.

Cloud went over to the table first, examining the notes.

_SOLDIER First-Class Operative - _the name was smudged and unreadable, much to Cloud's irritation but soon forgot about that when he read the rest.

_- Succumbed to Mako Poisoning year 2_

_- Unresponsive and lifeless for long periods of time_

_- Contact with Jenova, whispers her name_

_- All but some memories erased, knows nothing about Generals Hewley, Crescent and Rhapsodos or friend he was enslaved with_

Cloud frowned, the rest of the note, containing more information about the SOLDIER were missing, someone had been here before him and had tore off the other half of the note.

" _Damnit!_ " Cloud swore and stood up, hoping that maybe there would be more files on the SOLDIER in the cabinets.

He didn't notice the trap until it was far to late.

Someone obviously didn't want him to look at the information contained in the file cabinet, for a poison dart came flying out from the wall and would have hit him in the neck if he wouldn't have had SOLDIER reflexes. He caught it before it hit him but threw it down when he noticed more coming his way. He couldn't possibly catch them all at the same time, so he hit the ground and rolled, dodging them all.

Cloud stopped rolling and jumped up when the darts stopped coming.

He stood there for a second, wary and searching around the room incase more came. Luckily, no more darts came foreword but he did notice something else. A hole in the wall across from him, big enough to fit a thick spear... in the matter of fact, it was a spear. The tip gleamed in the dim light. He watched the weapon shift, some invisible mechanism pulling it back and readying it to launch...

He watched with eyes wide as the spear hurtled it's way towards him. He reached for First Tsurugi and used it as a shield, holding it in front of him. The spear bounced harmlessly off the flat of the blade and hit the floor with a muffled ' Clank '.

Cloud grinned and lowered First Tsurugi but didn't put it away in case more traps were set off.

Mare cautious now than before, Cloud walked back towards the cabinet and tentatively pulled the drawer open. He was pleased when darts didn't come flying towards him. The person setting the trap must not have thought of a person with SOLDIER reflexes coming in here and trying to get the information. They must have assumed that any robber would have died when the first trap was sprung.

Cloud shook his head somewhat sadly.

" Foolish... " He muttered as he thumbed through files.

There were thousands of files containing familiar names. The ShinRa family, SOLDIER, Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair - Cloud tensed at the name and noticed his hands had started shaking - Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud Strife - Cloud scowled at that - Vincent Valentine, Ancients/ Cetra, Jenova, Meteor...the list went on forever.

_I'll leave this for Tseng and his Turks...they would find more information in this mess than me. _

Cloud rose and walked towards the chest.

He bashed the lock that held it closed with his fist, and then dug through its contents.

It didn't look like anything special. There were a couple books, some materia - materia was rare to come by nowadays - a lab coat, gloves, t-shirt and jeans along with a pair of brown shoes.

Cloud dug deeper and gasped when he pulled out familiar pieces of clothing.

The uniform was a wreck. There were several cuts, holes - where those bullet wounds? -, The material was frayed in some places and it was coated in blood. The smell was almost just as bad. It smelt like Mako, sweat and blood, plus countless other things that Cloud's sensitive nose couldn't pick out but didn't like.

Seeing the SOLDIER First-Class uniform brought back memories...Zack dying flashed into his head and his friends voice, all the kind and meaningful words he had said, echoed and clashed in his head. He remembered seeing Zack, when they first met, so proud and awe-inspiring in that uniform. Zack was a hero in that uniform to Cloud, who wanted so badly to be a SOLDIER to prove to Tifa and all the kids back home that he was strong.

He remembered seeing Zack, standing with his hands on his hips, the Buster Sword on his back, and facing the sea. His surroundings were tinted green, because Cloud had been suffering with Mako Poisoning, but he saw the way Zack looked when the light from the revolving lighthouse, on an island a little farther out on the water, turned, and showered Zack in a white light, seeming to make him glow...the way Zack looked standing there...he had looked like a saint.

Cloud shook his head.

_I can't get worked up over this..._

_It's just a uniform._

Cloud shoved the uniform back into the chest and decided that he couldn't wait any longer to find Jenova.

This place was getting to his head. Just being in the lab brought back memories of being experimented on for four years after the Nibelhiem incident.

Cloud left the room and stepped in front of the door.

He noticed that someone had tried several attempts at getting the door to open, they had tried putting in the code on a keypad next to the door, but there was no electricity this far down so it didn't work. They had tried cutting through, but they didn't have the strength to do so. There were several burn marks on the ground and on the door, as if some on had tried to use materia on the door to get in but that had also, done them no good.

_Huh. Too bad for them..._

Cloud reached for First Tsurugi, after having returned it to the holster on his back when he walked over to the chest in the other room, and took apart the sword. He laid the pieces on the floor and grabbed his main blade and one of his side blades, the one with the sharp edge on one side and notched edges on the other.

He thrust both swords into the door, grinning in satisfaction when he felt them go through the metal, and slowly began to cut a hole large enough for him to fit through.

The process took little time, the swords cutting through the door as if it were cardboard. It wasn't as easy as cutting butter but it was still fairly easy anyway.

Cloud pulled his swords free when they touched at the end of the circle again. He clipped them all back together again, making them all form First Tsurugi, and then kicked the door down, taking care of it the rest of the way.

He walked foreword and waved away the dust he had thrown up.

_It must have been years since anyone has been here..._Cloud mused as he searched around.

Everything was covered in dust, cobwebs were everywhere and some parts of the wall were cracked, the paint chipping and scattering the floor.

The room was dark, eerily so, but Cloud managed to still be able to see. Not for the first time, he was glad he had the eyesight of a SOLDIER. He didn't know how he'd live without having SOLIDER traits anymore.

He crept foreword, noticing how alike this lab looked like the science lab in the ShinRa building. They looked practically identical, the only thing different being no elevator and a hallway branching off to the side, along with a door on the side. Possibly where Hojo's quarters where.

Cloud froze when he caught a familiar, neon-green glow out of the corner of his eye.

The reflection of the Mako in the tank danced on the floor in front of it as Cloud walked over to it warily. He held First Tsurugi in his hands, keeping his body relaxed incase he needed to fight but his muscles ready.

He stopped in front of the tank and squinted, trying to see into it.

He didn't see anything at first, until he had given up and started to walk away, happy that there had been no one in there, then he saw a small movement out of the corner of his eye.

Cloud turned back around again, his eyes narrow.

He gasped when the Mako shifted in a way that revealed first a bare arm, then a hand, shoulder, leg, and soon the rest of the body.

Cloud's eyes went wide, he screamed and tripped over himself in his haste to step away.

He fell to the floor and just stared up at the person, gaping with anguish, fear and disbelief.

" Oh my God..." He whimpered.


	6. A Prisoner Freed

A/N: / PLEASE READ, IT'LL HELP WITH UNDERSTANDING THE STORY. / OMG! 8D I got on here today and looked on my traffic and saw that I had 458 hits for this story and 206 visitors! I was so happy I was bouncing around, singing and dancing! You guys have no idea how happy I was so I set to work quickly and worked on the next chapter for you all. Warning: This chapter may get confusing. I have it on the Test Subject's ( you'll find out his name at the end of this chapter ) point of view, so it's no longer in Cloud's for the moment. So anyway, the Test Subject is in another dream and he dreams of a warrior, Cloud, breaking into the lab and killing the scientists. Just so you know, it was a dream his ( the test-subject's ) mind made up until the end, when Cloud looks into the tank. So just to make that clear, the part with the scientists dying isn't real, his mind made it up. The scientists are already dead along with Hojo :D Yay! Anyway, to teh storeh! I hope you all like it and thank you all again! :3

* * *

><p>I don't know if I had been dreaming the same dream for all this time, but it was weird.<p>

I kept seeing a warrior.

A warrior with wild, spiky, blond hair, blue eyes and a sword half the size of him that split into six.

He didn't look much younger than I was but I had watched as he managed to defeat Sephiroth, _three times. _

Maybe Sephiroth has lost his touch during the years I have been imprisoned here and is no longer the best swordsman I or any other knew or maybe this kid is just that great.

I'm thinking the kid is just that great because imagining Sephiroth being anything but the ' I'm going to kick your ass in one move ' guy is pretty hard for me to do.

He keeps appearing to me in my dreams, normally he's fighting, with Sephiroth or short-haired Sephiroth look-a-like.

I knew he was important, he sure looked it, but something else kept nagging my brain and I couldn't tell what that was either.

But right now the warrior is far from my mind.

I fear at the moment, all I know is what I learned in SOLDIER and who I am, my personality and my name.

The Mako has devoured the rest, I don't remember anything and it scares me.

Will I ever get my memory back, what will happen when I forget everything?

Not being able to remember who I am, who my friends are or anything else scares me more than Hojo at this point. I don't want that to happen. I've already forgotten my friends and family, if I even had friends and family and I've forgotten everything else but being in SOLDIER and what my name is.

That's what is going next and I know when that happens, I'll be nothing but a living, breathing shell with no soul or anything else.

When I wake up now, after being engulfed in dreams my mind makes up and of the rare memories I still obtain, I loose more and more of my memory. I'd forget what I had just dream about, about the blond-haired warrior and whatever else my mind had managed to scrounge up. When I fell back to sleep though, I remembered most, not all, but most of what I had dreamt earlier.

When I fall asleep, I remember the warrior and his fights with Sephiroth. I remember what he's accomplished in his life, he's defeated Sephiroth three times, kept the world from ending and, by defeating Sephiroth for the third time, found a cure for the mysterious illness called Geostigma which saved many lives. This young man had cheated death quite a bit, he's been stabbed in the chest by Sephiroth more than a few times, an act that would have killed any normal man. He's been to the lifestream too, also, more than a few times and survived. If you go into the lifestream, you can't come back, but he's managed to. I'm starting to think he's a god or something.

And to me, in this dream I am currently in once more, he becomes my god, my savior.

' I watched as he raised his swords and cut through the door that had kept me from escaping many times when I still had the strength to do so.

I watched in amazement as he did so and then, when he was finished, his swords were unharmed. Normally after such an ordeal, the swords would have been notched and dull, but they weren't and it put me in awe.

He kicked down the door, a feral look on his face.

He walked in; his swords back together and forming into one again.

The warrior spotted all the scientists at the row of computers at the very front of the room, who were looking at him fearfully, and raised his sword in a threatening manner.

" I want information on Geostigma and I want it _now._ " He growled.

I gasped, watching from the Mako tank I was en-caged in.

Geostigma…I had heard about it from on of the scientists, apparently it was a deadly disease happening on the surface and thousands of people, mainly kids, were dying from it daily.

" It's Cloud Strife…" I heard one scientist whimper.

I had heard that name too.

From my dreams and from the scientists muttering praises of him.

" Do you see this? " Strife roared, rolling up his sleeve and showing a black, oozing, rash.

I heard several scientists gasp though I already knew he did.

" He's got Geostigma! " They whispered amongst themselves in disbelief and in fear.

" That's right. " Cloud snarled. " Now hand over the cure now, before … well … I kill you or give it to you so you're forced to find the cure to save you're miserable lives...either way I like it..."

He smirked and I found myself confused.

_Did Geostigma make you become an asshole?_

He seemed fairly nice, broody and sometimes an asshole, but not_ this_ bad in some of my dreams.

Several of the scientists hid behind the one I recognized as the leader, the second-in-command.

He spluttered and gasped, whimpered and pleaded.

" N-n-no sir! Please, no! We don't have the cure! We hardly know anything about the Geostigma! We've only heard rumors! Hojo would have been able to help us but – "

" I killed him. " Strife grinned.

I gasped again and I felt a smile, the first smile in ages, appear.

Hojo was dead!

" And I'll kill you all too…foolish, cowards. "

I watched with wide and approving eyes, as Cloud Strife cut down each man that made my life a living hell.

I stopped grinning and smiling when he spotted me, blood splattered over his clothes and face. Their blood dripped from his sword and onto the ground, leaving a small puddle of red where he was standing.

He walked over slowly and stopped in front of me.

His eyes suddenly widened and his face paled.

I stared down at him, confused.

Who was this again?

Why did he look familiar?

He tripped over his feet in his haste to get far away from the tank I was in, the blood gone from his face and from his sword, the sword clattering to the ground.

Wait, how did all the blood on him just disappear and why did everything look so dark? Did the lights just go out?

He looked like a frightened little kid, standing there staring up at me.

" Oh my God…"

I stared back down at him, wondering why he was reacting like this.

Then I paled.

Maybe Hojo made me a monster…that might be why this kid is so freaked out.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I never wanted this…I never wanted any of this!

" Don't worry…I'll get you out of there. " He choked, running over to the switch that emptied the tank of the Mako.

My eyes widened, my brain not registering the fact that he had good intentions.

He might be another person trying to experiment on me…

" Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. " He said to me.

I was reassured slightly.

His voice was comforting and gentle and something told me I could trust him.

The Mako was soon drained and I forced myself to be calm.

I had been trapped in here for so long it was hard to believe that this man was helping me escape.

Why couldn't I remember his name anymore? And why did he look so familiar but I couldn't tell how?

The young man with wild, spiky blonde hair pulled the switch that would open the door to the tank.

I, lying limp on the floor, watched him as he approached the tank.

He climbed in next to me and knelt beside me.

" Zack…" He whispered.

Who was that? Was it someone I knew?

I felt a tear hit my cheek and travel down my neck.

Why was this kid crying?

That name, said so sweetly and sadly, and that tear dropping brought back a memory.

' " Zack…" A small voice whispered.

I winced as pain flared through my body and forced my eyes to focus on the boy who I was dying to protect.

I smiled at him, trying to make him feel better.

He looked so sad…

I couldn't tell if he was crying for me or not…if he was the rain running down his face covered it up.

" For the…both of us. " I told him.

" Both…of us? " Cloud asked, confused.

I nodded.

" That's right. You're gonna…" I paused, taking a deep breath and forcing down the pain and the lump in my throat.

" You're gonna? " Cloud prompted me gently.

I pulled his head down onto my chest, running my fingers through his familiar, soft, spiky hair.

" Live. " I told him.

" You'll be...my living legacy. "

We stayed like that for a minute or two, his head on my chest.

He was shaking and I could tell that neither one of us wanted for this moment to end despite how much pain his head on my chest caused me.

But Cloud raised his head, knowing that I was in pain, and stared down at me with sad eyes.

My blood was smeared on a side of his face.

I turned my head to gaze lovingly at the sword passed down to me.

I wrapped my hand around the hilt and slowly, painfully, dragged it over and offered it to Cloud.

" My honor, my dreams…they're yours now. " I told him, confident that I was doing the right thing. It would be more use to Cloud than me anyway. Cloud took hold of it and pulled it close to him, my hand touching his tenderly before I brought it back down again.

How odd, I thought. The sword had first been my mentor Angeal's, then he had given it to me in his dying breath and now I was doing the same to my best friend also in my dying breath. Who would Cloud give it to next?

" I'm…you're living…legacy. " Cloud whispered, nodding slightly and confirming my earlier statement.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

I heard Cloud scream his grief before I heard no more and saw no more, dying with a small smile on my face.

I died protecting my best friend…I died a hero. '

I gasped at the memory.

So that Zack person...was me?

I bit my lip.

I had forgotten my own name.

And I had died? That makes no sense! If I had died then why am I alive right now?

" Don't worry, Zack. I'll get you out of there. I'll take you back to Edge…Tifa will take care of you." The young man before me said.

I gasped, recognizing that hair, that face and that voice.

The same boy that was in the memory...

" Cloud…" I murmured, surprised that my lips had formed the word and that I was able to speak it.

Cloud's eyes widened and his face lit up, he smiled.

" I'm here, Zack, …are you alright? Is it really you? What did they do to you? " Cloud asked a torrent of questions that I wanted to answer so badly but couldn't.

I was still under the effect of Mako Poisoning.

Cloud gently helped me up, holding on to me as if he were afraid I would suddenly dissapear.

He put my arm around his shoulder, holding onto my hand, and the other around my waist to help support me. He dragged my lifeless body out of the Mako tank and over to where his sword lay.

He put me down for a second, put his sword through the holster on his back, then pulled me up again.

As he walked me towards the door, another memory came back to me.

A memory of Cloud and I when we first escaped Hojo's wrath in the mountains of Nibelhiem. I had done much the same thing as Cloud was doing now. I had carried a Mako Poisoned Cloud out of Nibelhiem towards Midgar and now it was the other way around, Cloud was carrying me out of here.

" Let's go get you're clothes, then we'll get you out of here..." Cloud told me.

Cloud's voice had deepened between the time we last saw each other, his hair had grown wilder and his eyes had that telltale Mako in them. He had gotten so strong too...he never would have been able to carry me before.

Was this really my Cloud?

It couldn't be…this man couldn't be the ever-doubtful, self-conscious and quiet boy that followed me around everywhere.

But it was.

Cloud had grown up it seems, become what he always wanted to be, apparently, by that glow in his eyes.

I felt my eyes water. Cloud and I were reunited again, the boy that was like a brother, no, son, to me...he had never died. Hojo lied to me. Why did I believe him in the first place? Or maybe Hojo did tell the truth, for the first time in his miserable little life, Cloud did die and this was all just a good dream.

I'm leaning towards the good dream part. I will wake up later back in that Mako tank, surrounded by scientists typing away at there computers, recording my behavior and working on ways to make me better than Sephiroth, and Hojo will come for me and take me back into that room as he has so often done, he will cut me open and make me a monster…

Well, if this is a dream, I hope I don't wake up.

* * *

><p>HAHA! How many of you were expecting that to happen? O_O I wanted it to be a surprise but I think I tried a little to hard to keep you from thinking it was Zack. I think I put in a little TOO much detail. That or some of you are really smart and have mind reading powers ;) How do you like this chapter? Was it confusing? I tried to keep it from being confusing but you'll learn everything later on. If you have any questions ask and I'll try to answer them as best I can, thanks guys :D<p> 


	7. Road To Junon

Cloud shifted Zack to his other shoulder, wincing as his muscles protested.

Zack wasn't too heavy but carrying him for so long up the stairs without a break became tiring.

It was hard to believe that Zack was here.

It didn't make any sense.

I think I've finally lost it.

I watched Zack die right in front of my eyes and now I'm imagining him here…

He believed this was just all a good dream.

What else could it be besides a dream?

I've imagined this day a lot, seeing Zack again but I never thought it would actually happen. There was no way it could happen, not when I saw him die.

Maybe I didn't see him die; maybe I was still under the influence of Mako Poisoning when it happened so I was imagining it…

Cloud groaned, this was all just too much to take in.

But Zack was there, right next to him. He felt real enough and looked real enough, but was he?

Cloud tried pinching himself, trying to see if it really was a dream, but he never woke up.

Thousands of emotions rushed through his head at once and Cloud wasn't sure if he could take them all.

I'll get him to Edge first. Tifa should be able to help me get Zack back to normal.

After I know he's safe, I'll come back here and try to figure out what happened. Getting Zack to Edge is going to be my first priority.

Cloud blew out a sigh of relief when he saw sunlight ahead and quickened his pace.

It will take me a couple hours to reach Junon, they would rest there for the night despite it probably be nearly morning now, Zack needed to sleep in a real bed tonight.

Cloud winced when he reached the top of the stairs and was blinded by the sunlight streaming through.

He released Zack's hand and threw up his arm to shield their eyes, knowing it would be worse for Zack who hadn't seen the light in years.

He covered his friend's eyes with his hand.

" You alright, Zack? " He asked.

" Cloud…" Zack whispered.

" I'm right here buddy…" Cloud reassured him and walked over to where Fenrir was parked.

He sat Zack down on the seat and climbed in front of him, grabbing his friends arms and wrapping them around his waist.

" Hold on tight Zack, alright? "

He felt Zack nod slightly and the grip around his waist tighten just a little.

Cloud smiled and hit the switch that would open the compartment that held all his swords.

Cloud took his sword apart one by one and slipped them into the slots they belonged in.

He shut the compartment and grabbed hold of Zack's arm with one hand, then hit the gas.

Fenrir lurched foreword and Cloud heard a startled yelp from Zack then a single laugh.

Smiling, Cloud looked back at his comatose friend.

" Told you to hold on tight. " Cloud grinned.


	8. Goodnight, Zack

A/N: Shoot...all I have to say is, you're all amazing! I've reached 246 visitors for this story already and 593 hits. This story has only been up for a week. You all have no idea how great I feel right now :3 Thank you all for reading and an even bigger thanks goes to all the people who have reviewed! You're the ones that are keeping me updating so quickly :D I'm afraid that I might not be able to update as much as I'd like this week, 'cause I'm going back to school after my wonderful three day weekend :D But I will try! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's not very interesting, it's kind of a fill-in-the-blank kinda thing but I knew I had to write something. Again, I have NO idea at the moment where I want to go with this story besides Cloud bringing Zack back home and then going to Rufus and figuring out why he really sent Cloud over there...hmm...dunno. Any suggestions would be nice to hear and please keep reading and reviewing :D Goodnight :P

* * *

><p>Fenrir slowed to an abrupt halt in front of a small building, sending its passengers jerking foreword.<p>

Cloud peered over his shoulder, hoping that the jolt hadn't woken Zack who had fallen asleep leaning against Cloud's back.

He let out a breath of relief when Zack was not woken by it and turned the bike off.

He sat there for a second, enjoying just sitting there, before gently prying Zack's fingers from around his waist. He slowly stood up and, before his friend had the chance to fall foreword, caught him and pulled him off the bike.

He put Zack's arms around his shoulder and put his own arm around Zack's waist, then proceeded to drag his friend up the stairs.

" Geez Zack…you haven't changed much have you? Still can sleep through anything, huh? " Cloud grinned when he reached the top of the porch and the door.

The small inn looked cozy, the porch had several chairs and a tire-swing. A welcome mat sat in front of the door. Smoke was coming from a chimney and yellow light shone through the windows and under the door.

Cloud could hear laughter and chatter from inside along with the clinks of glass plates and cups.

Sounds like Tifa's bar…Cloud thought with some humor.

He opened the door quietly and slipped inside, only a few people noticing him and Zack walk in.

Cloud, annoyed at the stares he was receiving from those not to busy in their drinks or food, sat Zack down at a table in the corner of the room.

" Stay here buddy…I'll be back. " Cloud whispered to his best friend.

Reluctant to let Zack out of his sight for even a second, Cloud hesitated beside his friend's side.

Oh stop it. He's not going to be going anywhere.

Cloud forced himself to turn around and walk over to the innkeeper so he could get them a room for the night.

He didn't like the looks he was receiving from some of the costumers and the looks they gave Zack who was wearing enemy clothing. Zack was dressed in his SOLDIER First-Class uniform and no one wanted anything to do with SOLDIER or ShinRa.

Cloud made his way up to the innkeeper and knelt against the bar while he waited for the man to notice him.

After a couple of minutes, the man noticed Cloud staring and looked up from the counter he was wiping down.

" May I help you? " He asked, an eyebrow rose slightly.

" I would like a room, if you have one available. "

The man nodded.

" Fifty gil a night. "

Cloud dug around in his pocket and pulled out a handful of gold, counted it out, then handed the man the amount due.

In exchange Cloud was handed a key to their room.

Cloud walked back to Zack, growing angrier with each step he took.

All eyes were on him now and now the talk was all about him.

" See that kid in the corner? He's wearing the uniform of a SOLDIER. First-Class to boot…whom do you think he is? "

" What's a SOLDIER doing here? "

" Is that Cloud Strife? What's he doing here? Who's he with? "

" That couldn't be Zack Fair…no way! He was reported dead! "

" You think Cloud's here about our problem with the monsters on the outskirts of town? About time some one shows up to take care of them…they're ruining my crops! "

" It's rude to stare. " Cloud told them all, his voice loud enough to project across the room but not loud enough to be a yell.

Everyone in the room averted their gaze, coughing and fidgeting, trying to hide the fact that they had been staring at him and Zack.

Cloud walked over to where he had left Zack and dragged him up the stairs to their room.

Everyone watched as they made their way up the stairs, making Cloud fidget nervously, then returned back to their conversations, forgetting that Cloud and Zack had ever been there already.

Cloud sighed and searched for the room he and Zack were to stay in. When he found it he put the key in the lock and opened it, pushed the door open the rest of the way with his foot, then dragged Zack over to the king-sized bed the two were to share for the night.

Cloud laid Zack down on the bed, took off the pauldrons on Zack's shoulders, his belt and his boots to make his friend more comfortable, and then pulled the blankets to his chest, tucking him in for the night.

Cloud did the same for himself, took off his single pauldron, boots and sword bag.

Normally, if he would have been staying somewhere for the night, he would have went out and gotten his swords, just incase he needed them, but he was too tired to care at the moment and slipped underneath the covers of the bed next to Zack.

He shifted around a bit before he found a comfortable position to sleep in and then just laid there, staring at the back of Zack's head.

What if I wake up tomorrow morning and he's not there? If I wake up tomorrow and it was all just a dream?

He didn't want to fall asleep and wake up to turn around and not see Zack next to him.

Cloud had no idea what he would do if this all turned out to be just a dream.

He brushed against Zack's arm with his fingers, to reassure himself that his friend was still there and he wasn't a ghost.

" Please don't let this be a dream…" Cloud whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

><p>Cloud couldn't fall asleep that night.<p>

He had so many questions, concerning the mission he was given from Rufus, how Zack could still be alive, how he was going to tell Tifa what happened…he wanted to know the answers to all these questions now but he knew he would have to wait until Zack was able to talk and walk on his own before he could have them answered.

_First, we need to get to Edge. That will take a little less than a week. I'll take him to the bar and I'll make sure he's safe before going to talk to Rufus. There has got to be something else besides just finding Zack that Rufus wanted me to do. _

_None of it makes any sense, but for right now, I'm content with Zack being here. _

_I'd have it no other way. _

" Goodnight Zack. " Cloud whispered, smiling slightly. It never felt so good to say those words.


	9. Jenova Strikes

Zack opened his eyes slowly, blinking and wondering why there was so much light. He also noticed that he was lying on something soft.

_Did I finally die and am in heaven now?_

He tried moving his fingers but found that all he could do was move then about a centimeter before the effort became too much and he made his hand relax again.

_Damn…I'm still under the effects of Mako Poisoning…but at least I can think and see clearly at the moment. That's an improvement._

He wished he hadn't woke up, he had been having the best dream he'd ever had…

_Wait._

Zack sighed before he realized something.

He sat up like a rocked, his eyes wide and fully awake now.

_It wasn't a dream._

_I'm in a bed, not on a table or in the test tube…_

He gasped.

" Cloud! "

His blond-haired friend was nowhere to be found.

There were signs that his friend had been there, the sheets and the pillow next to him were wrinkled, the comforter was thrown back and the window was open.

" Cloud? " He called out, not realizing that he was able to speak and that he had managed to sit up.

There was no answer.

_He could be hurt! I have to find him!_

Struggling with forcing his muscles to obey, Zack swung his legs over the bed and slowly put one foot in front of the other, grunting and trying to keep his balance, Zack made it halfway towards the bathroom near the door before his legs went out on him, making him crash to the floor.

Zack groaned, feeling more pain than he could ever remember remembering, which wasn't a lot due to his lack of memories. His muscles seemed to be on fire and he had a horrid headache.

_Cloud…_Zack tried to whisper his friend's name but everything was once again too much for him to be able to do in his current state.

His eyes threatened to close, Zack tried to keep them open, but they did anyway and he was sent into an unwilling half-sleep that he had known so often still as a test subject.

* * *

><p>Cloud, whistling, came up the stairs of the inn, having retrieved his sword from Fenrir and gotten breakfast for himself and Zack.<p>

Their breakfast consisted of whatever Cloud was able to buy. Pancakes, juice, toast, milk, waffles, scrambled eggs, you name it.

He had no idea what Zack liked anymore, it had been, what, four years? His tastes might have changed but right now, Cloud was sure Zack wouldn't care either way. He probably hadn't eaten real food in a long time.

First Tsurugi banged up against the back of his leg as Cloud walked up each step, smiling and grinning.

Zack was here. It hadn't been a dream. Zack was there and alive.

He reached the top of the stairs and made his way down the hallway to their room, he opened the door and stepped in.

" Zack, I'm back – Zack? " Cloud started to say before realizing that his friend was in the bed asleep where Cloud had safely left him. " Zack! " He cried, fighting down the fear that threatened to rise. Where could Zack have gone? He bit his lip and tried to keep from having a panic attack, Zack would be fine…right?

He walked foreword and –

" Zack where – aaaaagh! " Cloud yelped as he tripped over something and flew foreword.

The tray of food went flying, the pitchers of orange juice and milk spilled their contents all over him, the sticky pancakes and waffles landed on the carpet, syrup spilled on the floor and eggs flew up into the air to land back done on him and Zack.

Cloud laid there for a second, lying on his stomach on the food-covered floor.

He blinked, stunned, then quickly scrambled to his feet and over to Zack.

He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" Zack? Zack are you all right? What the hell are you doing on the floor? "

All he got in response was a small groan. Zack didn't open his eyes.

Cloud, his eyes wide with fear, lifted Zack up once more, then carried him to the bed.

He noticed the bead of sweat on Zack's brow and frowned in concern.

" Zack…"

" 'm sorry…" Zack croaked, his eyes still shut tightly in pain.

Cloud sat next to him on the bed.

" For what? " He prompted.

" You just fell…on…your face…Cloud. " Zack grinned up at him with difficulty.

Cloud chuckled.

" I'll be fine…the food on the other hand…" Cloud shrugged helplessly. " I'll go get more in a second for you if you want. Why were you laying on the floor? "

" …woke up…couldn't find you. " Zack said again with difficulty.

Cloud's mouth shaped into an O, understanding what Zack had felt. He had felt the same thing when he had walked in not found Zack where he had left him.

" I…thought you left…" Zack whispered.

Cloud was amazed at Zack progress. It had taken him nearly a year to speak again, and even then it wasn't easy. But Zack had only been out of the tank for a day and was speaking somewhat.

_It's because he is used to Mako. He was in SOLDIER and has a better reaction towards Mako than I did._

" You know I'd never leave you, Zack. " Cloud told him quietly. He saw Zack nod slightly, then his friend's eyes closed and he was asleep again.

Cloud sighed.

He stood up and stared at the mess on the floor.

_Hmm…should I clean it up or clean myself up first?_

_Eh…I'll go take a shower now. Maybe this mess over here will clean itself up._

_Cloud slid First Tsurugi from it's sheath and leaned it up against the wall in Normal mode. _

He then jumped his way over to the bathroom, trying to dodge all the food, and walked over to the shower.

It didn't look fantastic by all means, but it was better than none and was clean, which was all that mattered.

After a second of trying to figure out how it worked, he turned it on and waited for the water to warm up.

He struggled with all the different straps and buckles that held his outfit together but took them all off, shed his boots, gloves and his shirt.

He paused, just as he was about to take off his shirt the rest of the way, and stared at himself in the mirror.

Those scars…

He threw his shirt off and gingerly touched the three pale scars that overlapped one another almost exactly in the center of his chest.

Sephiroth gave these to me…a painful reminder of what I've been through.

His most recent scar, one he had gotten only a couple weeks before, was still a scab and the skin around it was red, meaning it was healing.

He winced when he remembered that particular encounter, then touched the one above his eye, a gift from Yazoo, then another recent scar given by Sephiroth again on his shoulder.

_I feel like a friggen' pincushion._ He thought sourly.

There were several other scars he had received, mainly from Sephiroth on their fight, but a few before he had ever really met Sephiroth.

Cloud stared at a tiny one that ran diagonally across his jaw line. A memory of receiving it replayed in his mind.

' " Cloud! Heads up! "

Cloud, having been staring up at the sky, thinking how much this battle stimulation reminded him of home, looked down to see what Zack was warning him about.

Cloud's eyes widened when he saw a firaga spell coming his way. He yelped and hit the ground, going as flat as he possibly could.

He didn't get up until Zack's boots appeared in his line of vision.

He looked up at his friend and grinned sheepishly.

Zack shook his head, acting disappointed. Cloud could tell Zack was trying not to smile in amusement.

" Geez _Cloud_, pay attention next time, k? That Genesis clone almost blew your head off. " Zack asked with a grin, offering Cloud a hand up.

Cloud took his hand and let Zack pull him up.

His eyes widened again for the second time in the past ten minutes and he threw himself down to ground again, pulling Zack down with him.

" Agh! What the hell? " Zack asked, raising his head slightly to see what it was that had just tried to attack them again.

" Maybe you should head your own advice Zack. " Cloud winked at him, before pushing himself off the ground and turning off the safety mechanism on his gun. He aimed it at the Angeal clone's heart and prepared shoot –

Suddenly Cloud went flying back, somersaulting over Zack and slamming into a tree.

He swore and clutched his shoulder in pain, watching in horror as the clone stalked towards him.

His gun was to far to reach in such little time and Zack was preoccupied with a Genesis clone at the moment…

" Well, crap. " Cloud sighed, watching as the Angeal clone came foreword, murder in its eyes.

It stopped in front of him and stared at him for a second then drew back it's spear, preparing to stab Cloud in the heart.

Cloud lashed out with his leg and kicked the thing in the chest, winding it and sending it stumbling back a few feet.

Cloud jumped up to his feet and kicked it again with a powerful roundhouse kick.

He was glad Tifa had showed him some of the moves she had been taught.

Cloud moved to where he was standing over the creature and rained down fist after fist on its head as it lay stunned beneath him.

" Whoa, whoa! Spike, calm down! "

Cloud felt strong but gentle hands pull him off of the clone and he let himself be held by Zack, who was currently whispering comforting words to get Cloud to calm down.

Cloud was shaking, both from the adrenaline rush and upon realizing that he had almost just got stabbed, and he would have, if he hadn't had remembered Tifa.

Zack held onto Cloud's arms, his arms around him and turned his head to look at his younger friend.

" Cloud, you're bleeding. " He whispered in concern, releasing Cloud from his hold and flipping around to face him. Zack, frowning in concern, gently wiped the blood from Cloud's face.

" Are you okay? " He asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't even feel it. " Cloud muttered, turning his head to look away.

Zack suddenly chuckled, reaching up to flick Cloud on the forehead teasingly, a small grin on his face.

" I didn't know my Spike had it in him to take down a monster. I'm impressed. "

Cloud grinned.

" I learn from the best. "

Zack laughed, walking away and going over to the stunned monster that Cloud had took down and killed it quickly by stabbing it in the heart with his sword.

" Yes you do. " He called over his shoulder to Cloud. '

Cloud shook his head, smiling, and done examining all the battle wounds he had received.

He climbed into the shower and just stood there for a long time, letting the hot water run over his skin and down his hair.

He breathed in the steam and sighed, reaching for shampoo.

_What am I going to do? Zack will remain comatose for who knows how long, though at the progress he's making at the moment that may just be a couple of weeks…_

He suddenly paled when he thought of something.

_How will Tifa react when seeing Zack?_

_Oh boy…_

Cloud, satisfied that he had gotten all the food out of his hair and off of him, shut off the shower and reached for his towel and clothes.

Oh well. Cloud wasn't the type to worry about such trivial things, it would play out as it wanted.

_But then what would happen?_ Cloud wondered as he pulled on his pants and slipped into his shoes.

Before he could really think more on the matter a sharp, intense pain in his shoulder interrupted him and made him cry out.

Gasping, Cloud felt his free hand that wasn't clawing at his shoulder, slip and he went tumbling to the bottom of the shower, banging his head against the faucet.

He cried out again and, through flashing eyes, saw blood mix with the water swirling next to him and watched it go down the drain.

_My son!_

Jenova's voice shrieked through Cloud mind, making him cringe and curl up tighter in a ball.

_Get out of my head!_ He yelled mentally.

_My son and I…we will destroy this world…we just need to dispose of YOU!_

Cloud gasped and found himself panting heavily.

_I won't…fall to the likes of you!_ He cried back mentally, putting as much power into his voice as possible. _I'm not afraid of you!_

_You should be…_She hissed.

Cloud felt his eyes closing and tried to keep them open.

_Damnit, I can't let Jenova control me!_

But she was and she closed his eyes for him and he was tossed into the world of unconsciousness.


	10. Genesis Clones

**A/N: Okay, first off, you guys are amazing! Thank you all so much for all the views, reviews, and for reading and for all the favorites. It REALLY means a lot and is helping me update quickly. I think I have the most chapters for this story than probably any other story I've wrote yet O_O I'd like to thank one very awesome person - HazzaTL3. You've been a GREAT help! Seriously, without you I'd be lost with this story XD You gave lots of great ideas and have stuck with this story so far, which I appreciate tons :3 So again, thank you :D Okay, now, about the story...I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't think it's the best and I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes especially with Cloud who has a different style of fighting than most people. Please review and tell if you liked it or not, and if you didn't like it please tell me what you didn't like about it and I'll try to fix it :D Enjoy! :P**

* * *

><p>Cloud Strife groaned and wearily opened his eyes.<p>

The first thing he saw was white and he blinked, wondering what it could be. His clothes were drenched or at least one side of them, which he found to be more than a little odd.

_How had that happened? _

Cringing, Cloud pushed himself up from the shower floor, his muscles groaning in protest.

From the way he felt, he had been lying there for hours. The blood running down the side of his face had dried and now it was starting to crack. He rose the rest of the way and saw that he was in the bathroom.

_What the – oh. Never mind._

Climbing out of the shower, Cloud remembered what had happened.

His pants and boots were sopping wet, apparently leather was very absorbent.

He went over to the mirror and saw dark bags under his eyes, blood in his hair, there was dried blood on the side of his face, and fresh blood oozing from the start of the wound now that he was up and walking around.

He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, then groggily walked towards the door, keeping a hand on the wall to keep himself from falling down.

He felt dizzy, tired, in pain and had the worst headache he had probably ever gotten before.

He opened the door slowly and made his way over to the bed, noticing that Zack was still asleep.

_Zack must have not been affected by it then…odd…_

Cloud walked over and retrieved First Tsurugi, then went back over to Zack.

He shook his shoulder.

" We've overstayed our welcome. Jenova is close, we have to go. "

Zack groaned a little but didn't move or open his eyes.

Sighing, Cloud picked Zack up and threw him over his shoulder.

" I don't have time to wait for you to recover before I talk to Rufus, I need answers. Jenova isn't dead, there's still a part of her somewhere. "

Scowling at his luck, Cloud made his way down the stairs and was grateful when no one was there yet but the innkeeper who was quietly listening to the radio, sitting at the bar with his head resting on his fist and drinking tea.

He turned around to look at them when he heard Cloud come down the stairs and frowned.

He started to say something, wondering why Zack was always lifeless when he saw him, but Cloud gave him a stern look, which immediately shut him up.

Cloud threw open the door and walked over to Fenrir which was parked in front of the building.

He paused slightly to shift Zack to his other shoulder and then –

_WHAM!_

A young man had flown around the corner of the building, terror on his face, and, not seeing Zack or Cloud, ran straight into them.

The young man squeaked and started to fall backwards and probably would have if Cloud hadn't caught his wrist and managed to keep both himself and the kid upright.

Cloud, holding Zack with one arm and the man's wrist with the other, pulled the young man to his feet the rest of the way.

" S-sorry! " The young man managed to splutter out.

Cloud smiled slightly, to reassure the young man.

" Don't worry about it. " He said.

The young man's eyes brightened when he saw First Tsurugi.

" You're just the person I've been looking for! Do you fight? "

Cloud, wary and confused, looked at him in suspicion.

" Yes…" He answered slowly.

" Good! I need your help, very,_ very_ badly! There are a group of monsters at my family's farm and they are destroying everything! Could you take care of them for me? "

" How long have they been here? " He asked, remembering hearing someone mention a monster problem last night at the inn.

" A couple months now…with SOLDIER and ShinRa's Infantryman gone…we haven't been able to get a hold of any one to take care of the issue. "

" Hmm…I'll look at it. You stay here and…watch Zack for me. " Cloud told him, setting Zack down on the ground and leaning him up against Fenrir.

" Wait…were you SOLDIER? " The young man asked, staring at Zack and noticing that he was wearing the SOLDIER uniform, then looking up at Cloud and noticing his glowing eyes.

" You can say that. Watch him. " Cloud told him, reluctant to leave Zack behind defenseless but knowing he couldn't bring Zack into danger.

" But – "

" Watch him. " Cloud interrupted, adding warning to his tone. " If any of the monsters come…get yourself and him inside, got it? "

" Wait what's wrong with him? Can't he watch himself? He is SOLDIER, isn't he? "

" Don't argue, just keep an eye on him! "

" Hey-!" The young man cried, not wanting to stay there and watch Zack while Cloud went to fight the monsters.

But Cloud was already halfway up the hill and pretended not to hear him.

" You don't even know where it is! " The young man yelled after him.

" It won't be that hard to find it. " Cloud yelled back.

The young man sighed and crossed his arms, then turned around to look at Zack who was sleeping, resting his head on Fenrir's leather seat.

* * *

><p>Indeed it wasn't hard for Cloud to find the farm that was being ransacked by the monsters.<p>

Or the more correct term was, Genesis Clones.

He didn't have long to ponder how that was possible before one of them caught him standing there and rushed up to try and attack him.

Sensing the clone behind him, Cloud freed First Tsurugi from the holster on his back and brought it up to block just as the clone brought it's sword down in attempt to hit his right shoulder.

Cloud smirked and threw him backwards, sending the clone's curved sword far out of its reach.

The rest of the clones, pausing in their frantic searching for something inside the barn, finally noticed him and all charged towards him at once.

Cloud got into a fighting stance, waiting for them to reach him.

" Come and get it. " He snarled and unhooked one of the pieces of First Tsurugi from the main blade and held it lightly in his hand.

He waited till they got closer to him, surrounding him in a close circle, before spinning in place, his swords slicing through armor, muscle and bone.

He heard several of the clones cry out and saw more than a few hit the ground and not get up again.

Cloud grinned in satisfaction.

He stopped spinning and noticed that most of the clones had jumped out of his reach and were now coming back towards him.

" What a depressing job. " He sighed and shot foreword, his swords flashing and slicing.

Clipping his sword back into place and joining it with the other Fusion Swords, Cloud brought down the sword on one clone's head, instantly killing him, then changed the direction and cut the necks from several others.

But no matter how many he killed, more and more took their place.

" Alright. I've reached my limit. " He snarled. He brought First Tsurugi in front of him, blue fire appearing around himself and his sword.

He screamed a battle cry and swung his sword wildly, hacking through his opponents with cross slash, three powerful slashes that cut through the clones and sent them flying.

He swung downwards once with his sword, making it hit the ground, and sending a beam of energy towards a group of clones, sending dirt flying everywhere and leaving ruts in the ground where the beams had touched.

And then he used his last attack that ended the battle quickly.

He launched himself into the air and watched as all six swords were released. Both they and Cloud began to glow an even brighter blue.

Cloud soared down with the main blade in his hand, ran it through a clone then jumped back into the air and retrieved another one of his swords that were hanging in mid-air.

He repeated the process until he had used all six swords, and landed on the ground again, catching the main blade and letting the rest fall down and impale the remaining clones.

A flashback of using the same move on Sephiroth replayed in his head.

" That was a joke. " Cloud muttered, going over and retrieving his swords and snapping them back into place.

I must have killed at least a hundred of these things…

And I almost did it without any injuries. Cloud grimaced and looked at the small cuts he had received and one long one down his arm.

No matter, they'll heal quickly enough.

Abruptly, Cloud froze, hearing something run towards him.

He whipped around and his eyes widened as a black and red blur flew towards him.

" Whoa! " He cried out and hit the ground, dodging the Genesis clone that had come flying towards him.

Cloud looked up as the clone landed on a rock, it's black, shabby wing flapping a few seconds before becoming still.

He could tell it was a clone by the gun it was carrying in its hand. Genesis Rhapsodos didn't use guns.

" Another one, huh? Maybe you'll prove to be a challenge. " Cloud said, pushing himself up off the ground and standing up.

Both he and the clone charged at one another at the same time. The clone's gun and Cloud's sword clashed together, sending sparks flying.

Cloud lashed out with his leg, as he and the clone fought for control, distracting the clone and giving him enough time to swing First Tsurugi towards the Clone's head.

The clone spiraled over Cloud's head and landed behind him. It fired a shot at Cloud's chest that he didn't have the time block.

He grunted in pain as the bullet lodged itself in his chest and he hit the ground on one knee.

He snarled, one hand over the wound.

" That's it. You're dead now. " He growled and stood up quickly, jumping into the air and brought his sword down, only to have it meet empty air and hit the ground instead.

Cloud, scowling, whipped around with a snarl and was met with another bullet to the shoulder.

" Prepare to taste defeat! " Cloud roared, angry now, and stuck First Tsurugi in the ground. He accessed the materia in the iron bracer he was wearing and rained down meteors on his foe.

He gasped and stared in amazement as the clone dodged ever meteor thrown at him.

" What the hell? Huh. I guess you are a challenge then. " He grinned and rushed towards it, freeing one of his swords from the main blade, and fainted an attack once he reached the clone. He pretended to act like he was going to stab it with his main sword, and when raised it's gun to block, he, faster than a snake, whipped around with his other sword and sliced through it's shoulder and to it's hip, cutting it in half.

" Well maybe not so much. " Cloud said, wiping the blood from his sword before attaching it with the others again.

He made his way over to the farmhouse and opened the door slightly.

He peeked his head in.

" Hello? "

" Take anything you want just leave us alone! " A woman cried out.

Cloud heard several children start to cry.

His eyes widened.

" No, wait. I'm not here to hurt you…I just got rid of the monsters attacking your farm…"

_Where are they?_ He asked himself, searching for the family to make sure they were unhurt. He opened the door farther

There was silence from the woman, but the children continued to cry.

But slowly, the woman and her children crawled out of a closet and stared at him with curious eyes.

There were at least three kids, the oldest, a boy with sand colored hair, looked to be about seven years old and the youngest was a baby, being cradled in her mother's arms.

" But they'll come back. They always do. It's not just our farm that gets attacked, sometimes it's the whole village. " The eldest child said.

Cloud's eyebrow rose.

" Really? So there are more than just these…it's no coincidence that Jenova is close and Genesis seems to as well…" Cloud trailed off, talking to himself.

" What? " The boy asked.

" Nothing, I was talking to myself. Are you all okay? "

The young woman nodded and handed the baby over to the boy.

" Thank you so much for getting rid of those monsters. My husband ran to go get help when he first saw them coming and he chose well. "

Cloud laughed a little.

" Yeah, he ran into me just as I was about to leave the city. "

" Good thing he found you then. We'd have been dead without you. Please, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink? " The woman said, walking over to the table and offering him a seat.

Cloud smiled slightly and sat down in the chair the boy had pulled back for him.

" Yes please, just water is fine. " Cloud said, even though he wasn't thirsty, he knew the woman would have been disappointed if he had said no.

He watched her as she retrieved a glass cup for him and filled it up with water from the sink.

She looked fairly young, a year or two older than her husband, which made her around twenty-three.

She had honey-colored hair, caramel eyes and a petite figure.

She caught him staring at her and smiled sweetly, coming over and giving him his water.

She gasped when she saw the wounds he had received.

Cloud, confused as to why she had gasped, reached for his sword, thinking more clones had come back.

She put a hand on his arm.

" No, no. They aren't back…it's okay…I just noticed that you're hurt…"

" It's nothing, it will heal – "

" Here. Let me take care of you. "

" Um…sure…" Cloud blinked.

He had only gotten that from Marlene and Tifa, and that was only when he was really hurt. They knew small wounds would heal themselves in a matter of minutes.

_I can't stay here long…I have to go get Zack. I hope she doesn't take long..._

The young woman got up and told one of he kids, a girl around six years old, to go get stuff to clean Cloud's wounds with, a rag and bucket of water.

The girl nodded and ran off.

" I really am okay – "

" No you're not. " The young woman laughed. " Look at you. You've got two bullet holes in you and several cuts…"

" It's nothing I can't handle. " Cloud grinned at her and she smiled, blushing slightly.

Cloud found amusement in this.

" Trust me, I've had worse. " Cloud told her, becoming serious.

The young woman looked at him sadly.

" I believe it. "

Cloud looked up when he heard the girl return and smiled at her, giving her a nod in thanks.

The other kids were sitting at the table, watching Cloud and their mother. The oldest boy stood protectively by her, staring at Cloud from the corner of his eye.

Cloud looked at him as the young woman tended to his wounds.

" So, tell me a little more about this_ monster_ problem. "

" Well, " The boy said, pulling up a seat and sitting next to Cloud. " It's been happening for a couple months now. At first it wasn't so bad, there were only reports of monsters coming to farms and destroying crops. It was normal news around here. But it slowly started to get worse, and more and more farms got destroyed, more monsters came. Whole families were actually killed. The town formed a hunting party, managed to get a former SOLDIER member here, and went out to kill all the monsters. They saw some of them go into a cave, way off on the other side of the river, and followed them in. They didn't come back out, not even the SOLDIER. Or at least…that's what daddy said. "

Cloud's eyes narrowed in thought.

" Huh…that's weird. So no one knows where they went…"

_I bet I do._

_They were probably either killed or made into more clones. But wait…Hojo and Hollander are dead…so how could there be more clones?_

" I'll check it out before I leave – "

" No! " Both the young woman and the boy cried, staring at him with wide eyes.

Cloud blinked at them dumbly.

" Why not? "

" Were you not paying attention to one thing I just said? Not even a _SOLDIER_ came back alive, in the matter of fact not even his body came back. " The boy exclaimed.

" Yes. I heard you. " Cloud said slowly, then he sighed. " Look, if I can defeat Sephiroth three times, I can take care of Rhapsodos and his army. "

Everyone in the room gasped.

" What? " He asked.

" You're Cloud Strife…" The boy whispered in awe, amazement and surprise on his face.

" …I can't believe it…Cloud Strife is sitting in my house…" The young woman slowly smiled.

Cloud fidgeted nervously in his seat.

" So maybe you can get rid of the monsters…if you can defeat Sephiroth, they will be a piece of cake. " The boy grinned at Cloud.

Cloud nodded.

" It should, yes. It depends on – "

Cloud cut himself short and whipped around, hearing something outside.

" What is it? " The young woman asked, pausing in cleaning the cut on his arm to look from the door to him.

Cloud stood up quickly, knocking down his chair and picked up his sword.

" Stay back. I don't know – "

The door was thrown open, drowning out Cloud's voice.

Cloud brought his sword up in a fighting stance, more than willing to protect the family but nearly dropped it when he saw who was standing there.

" Zack! " His sword clattered to the floor as Cloud ran to take a bleeding Zack from the young man's back.

The young man was bleeding too and shaking. There was a long gash in his side that he was clutching with one hand.

The young woman gasped when she saw him and ran to him, helping him over to the table.

" Daddy! " The kids cried and the baby started to wail.

Cloud took Zack in his arms and sat him down on the seat he had currently been sitting in.

" What happened? " Cloud demanded, looked Zack over for injuries.

The ones he found would have been fatal on anyone but a SOLDIER. The only one that didn't look serious was a small cut on his cheek.

" We…were attacked…from behind. " The young man gasped. " I'm sorry. I didn't know they were there…"

" How did you escape? " The boy asked his father.

The young man gestured towards Zack.

" He saved me. "

" Zack did? H-how? " Cloud stuttered, amazed and confused.

_Zack was able to walk…? He looked like he'd never be able to again in his life after this morning._

" He woke up and saw the monsters behind me…he pushed me out of the way…if not for him I would have been dead, I would have gotten more than this. " The young man said, gesturing towards the wound he had received between his ribs.

" After making sure I was out of the way, he stood up and kicked the monster in the head…which knocked it out…then he collapsed on the ground and didn't move again. I carried the two of us out of there but got attacked by more monsters on the way there, which is … how we got hurt. I couldn't protect him…I'm sorry…"

Cloud bit his lip.

" Zack…Zack can you hear me? "

No answer.

"Come on buddy…at least let me know you're okay. " Cloud begged.

Zack remained silent, but wrapped his hand, weakly, around Cloud's wrist.

Cloud sighed in relief and hugged his friend.


	11. Descending Into The Unknown

Cloud sat by Zack and watched over him protectively as the young woman and her second oldest, a daughter, helped dress the wounds he had received.

They had offered to let Cloud and Zack stay there for the night, long enough for Zack to recover, and Cloud had reluctantly agreed.

He wanted to get back to Edge so he could talk to Rufus but he knew Zack needed to stay here and get rest and he also wanted to see what was up with the Genesis Clone infestation.

Zack hadn't moved since he grabbed Cloud's wrist and hadn't spoken either.

" How is your husband? " Cloud asked quietly, looking up at the woman.

" He's fine. Your friend here saved his life…we're all very grateful. You two have done so much for us…"

" I'm glad he's okay. "

The woman nodded.

" Me too. You're friend – "

" Zack…that's his name. " Cloud interrupted.

She nodded again, smiling slightly.

" You're friend Zack is doing wonderfully too. He's healing rather quickly. It must be a SOLDIER thing. "

Cloud nodded, confirming her statement.

He watched as the woman, her daughter watching over her shoulder, tied the last knot for the bandage and sighed.

" There. Now we're done. "

Cloud watched as the woman stood, dusted her hands off on her skirt, took her daughter's hand and led her towards the door.

The woman paused in the doorway.

" If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. "

Cloud nodded.

" I'm have one of my kids come up and get you when it's time for dinner. "

Cloud nodded again and watched as the mother and daughter left the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

" You're probably starving Zack. " Cloud grinned. " You didn't have breakfast this morning and you didn't get lunch either. Make sure to wake up in time for dinner, this might be the last time we have a decent meal in a couple weeks. I'm planning on leaving tomorrow for the cave…I'll take care of Genesis then we'll leave for Edge. "

He knew Zack had heard him, even if he didn't look like he was awake.

Cloud suddenly laughed.

" This sure is a switch isn't it? I was the one with Mako Poisoning when we left Nibelhiem…now it's you. And instead of you carrying me around across the world it's the other way around. Now instead of on our way to Midgar it's to Edge…but…let's just hope no one gets killed this time. " Cloud offered a weak smile. " It's ironic, isn't it? How this has all played out? "

There was no answer from Zack.

" Don't worry buddy…you won't die this time and I won't either. I'll make sure of it. " Cloud gave Zack's knee a pat and got up to flop down on the other side of the bed.

He sighed, his hands behind his head and looked at Zack.

" You know what? I just thought of something fun that I haven't done in a while. Once you recover I'm going to take you snowboarding. How does that sound? Maybe we can even go to Costa del Sol and we can hang out on the beach. We could even go Chocobo racing. "

* * *

><p>" Follow me. It's this way. " The oldest boy, Cloud found out earlier that his name was Ryan, said, looking over his shoulder at Cloud who was following behind.<p>

Ryan lifted a branch and ducked underneath it, Cloud, not paying attention nearly got smacked with it.

He paused, watching how close he had become to becoming hit, blinked, then continued on.

" Not much longer now…" Ryan reassured him. " I'd come in with you but mother said I couldn't…it's not fair. I could help you, I've been practicing how to fight on my days off – "

Cloud toned him out and instead examined his surroundings, taking in the high cliffs and trees that looked thousands of years old. He let his mind wander.

Since he and Zack where staying at the family's house, Cloud had taken the time to memorize all their names. Mary was the young woman's name, Eric was her husband, Rebecca was there second oldest and Lillian was the baby's name.

Lillian loved him, or…more correctly, loved his hair. She tugged on it when she got the chance, which Cloud found annoying but tollerated, knowing she would start bawling if he told her to stop. If there was one thing he hated more than someone messing with his hair, it was listening to a child cry.

Rebecca was very quiet around him, shy and timid. She only seemed to talk around Ryan, and that was because, Cloud learned, the two were twins.

Ryan, on the other hand, never shut up. At first, after he learned that Cloud was his childhood hero, he had been shy but now that it was just the two of them Ryan never stopped talking, trying to impress him.

Cloud just sighed and played along with it.

Zack was always the one best with kids.

He was jerked from his thoughts when a branch hit him in the stomach.

Cloud glared at Ryan who was walking ahead, still talking, and hadn't even noticed that it had happened.

" Good God kid…" Cloud muttered, shaking his head and following along behind.

They walked for a couple minutes, Ryan still talking, before Cloud saw the entrance to the cave and Ryan stopped.

" This is it. Good luck…and be careful. I'd stay out here and wait for you too but…Dad said it was too dangerous. " Ryan said, his shoulders slumping foreword in disappointment.

Cloud nodded.

" You be careful too. You've got a long walk home. " Cloud told him.

Ryan grinned and puffed his chest out.

" Nothing I can't handle. " He smirked.

Cloud grinned.

_How many times have I said that?_

" I know, just be careful. Some of those clones managed to get a couple hits on me, remember."

The boy nodded, deflating slightly.

" I will as long as you promise the same. "

Cloud smiled.

" I promise. Take care of Zack for me. And I should be back at your house by dinner at the latest. "

" You'd better. " Ryan told him, looking serious.

" If I'm not...don't come looking for me. Take Zack to Edge and to a woman named Tifa, who works at a bar called Seventh Heaven. "

Ryan hesitated, not wanting to think of Cloud dying but nodded.

" I-I'll make sure he get's there. "

Cloud nodded again, muttered a thanks, and turned around, staring at the mouth of the cave.

He took a deep breath and entered.

He turned back around to give Ryan, who couldn't hide the worry on his face, a thumbs up and small, reassuring wave.

* * *

><p>AN- Sorry if this chapter sucks...I think it does. I didn't put as much into this chapter as I usually do, that might because of how late it is DX I wrote this just as I fill-in-the-blanks sorta thing. It's short and not as good as it should be but...I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER MUCH BETTER! Thank you all again :D


	12. Mako Cave and Genesis Rhapsodos

The cave was just like any other cave, pitch-black dark, damp, cold, stuffy. Stalagmites and stalactites hung from the ceiling and rose up from the floor, giving Cloud the impression that he was walking into the jaws of an animal.

He felt very close to Jenova.

Her voice kept echoing in his head, like it had before, only stronger.

Bats seemed to be, so far, the only creatures inhabiting the cave. He had seen no sign of Genesis or his clones.

Cloud continued forth, looking around for any trace of Jenova or Genesis.

Genesis…hadn't he died?

I remember, when I had Mako Poisoning, seeing Zack carry him out of the cave. But then what happened to him? Zack left him there.

I haven't seen or heard of him since.

Suddenly, Cloud realized something.

Vincent had mentioned something about a SOLDIER named " G ". Could that be Genesis? If it was, then he had been down there for years.

Cloud came to a halt when the tunnel came to a dead end, then split off into another smaller tunnel that Cloud found led to a large cavern.

The cavern floor was obscured by crystal, clear water.

Cloud knelt down on his knees and dipped his finger in it.

He pulled it out of the water and his eyes widened, seeing his finger a bright-green color.

Mako?

He saw the Mako pools but…why would there be raw Mako in here? Junon was one of ShinRa's main military cities, so why, since there was Mako down here, would they have not found it and put a reactor here?

Maybe it's new…

But that makes no sense either…

Huh.

Cloud went ahead anyway, his boots sloshing in the water and making small ripples around him.

So far everything was quiet, there were no clones around which he found odd.

Cloud stopped in the middle of the cavern, First Tsurugi as a whole blade in his hand. He surveyed the room with wary and trained eyes.

He had been in several ambushes so he learned to look for them quickly.

Cloud whipped around when he heard feathers rustling behind him and turned around to see Genesis Rhapsodos descend gracefully from the ceiling.

Genesis looked just as he did when he was still in SOLDIER and not degreading, only his beloved coat was ripped and torn, his hair was shabbier and longer and he looked much older than when Cloud last saw him a couple years ago.

" I knew you'd come one day Strife. " Genesis said, his voice raspy and horse from lack of use but still containing the silky, purr Cloud had gotten used to as a Cadet, listening to the poet read his infamous book LOVELESS all the time.

Cloud said nothing, watching as the red-haired former SOLDIER landed smoothly on a stalagmite, his wing curling around his shoulder.

The two stared at one another for a time before Genesis broke the silence.

" I didn't think I'd see you this soon. I figured you'd wait till The Puppy recovered. " A smirk found it's way onto his face at the look of surprise on Cloud's face.

" You didn't think I'd know he was here? "

" Why are you here? " Cloud asked, changing the subject.

" Jenova is here. Can't you feel her? She's calling to me…and I must answer that call. Together she and I will destroy what is left of ShinRa…that includes you and Fair. "

Cloud stared at him.

" Why would you kill us? I was part of the group that helped take down ShinRa once and for all and Zack rebelled against them – "

" It doesn't matter. You were with them once and you're helping them once again. You agreed to go on the mission Rufus assigned you – "

" He said – "

" You're working with them. "

" Genesis – "

The feral, wild look in the SOLDIER's eyes cut Cloud off.

" Rufus is trying to make up for ShinRa's crimes. He is doing all he can to help the planet. "

" Lies. " Genesis hissed, looking down at his beloved Rapier in his hand.

Cloud started to retort but was cut off by a deep rumbling.

He and Genesis, their eyes wide, looked up at the ceiling.

" Shit! " Cloud heard Genesis yell.

" Earthquake! " Cloud finished a fraction of a second after Genesis had spoken.

Their eyes met and for a moment, caught in peril, the two forgot they were enemies.

Cloud, seeing a rather large rock dislodge itself from the ceiling, lunged towards Genesis, grabbed him by the waist and threw both himself and the former-SOLDER to the ground.

Cloud couldn't see anything past the dust and rocks falling, and couldn't hear anything besides his own heartbeat, which sounded loud in his ears, past the rocks and falling debris.

He hid behind First Tsurugi, the large sword blocking the worse rocks from hitting him and Genesis.

He shut his eyes tightly, his body tense. He didn't know how much longer First Tsurugi would hold against the rocks or how much longer his arms would allow him to hold it up. Each time a fairly decent rock fell from the ceiling and hit the sword, it jarred the bones in his arm, making him wince each time.

He saw Genesis for a brief second between the dust and then a few seconds later, heard him cry out in pain.

Then suddenly it all stopped just as quickly as it began.

Cloud remained where he was, crouched behind his sword, for a moment longer before daring to get up.

Cloud coughed, waving the dust away and squinting.

" Are you all right? " Cloud asked Genesis quietly between coughs.

He looked closer and saw that a rather large rock, the size of both his and Genesis' head put together, had landed on Genesis' right shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

His face was screwed up in pain.

Cloud quickly and gently, lifted it off of him and tossed it to the side.

He helped Genesis to his feet.

The crimson SOLDIER leaned on Cloud for support for a few minutes, breathing heavily, pale and nursing his shoulder.

Cloud allowed him to, examining the room. There was now a large opening in the ceiling, allowing light to shine through and into the cavern, blinding Cloud whose eyes were adjusted to the dim light of the cave.

Genesis, no longer in need of his support, stepped away from Cloud and looked around the cavern as well, a hand gently resting on his shoulder.

" What do you think happened? " Cloud asked.

" It was no ordinary earthquake…" Genesis said.

Cloud nodded and looked at him, examining the wound he had received.

" Is it broken? "

Genesis shrugged with his only good shoulder.

" You should come back into town, we'll get help – " Cloud started to say, reaching foreword with his hand to help Genesis out of the cave.

But Genesis scowled and slapped his hand away.

" I don't need your, or anyone else's help. "

" But – "

" This isn't over. " Genesis hissed, referring to what was going to be their fight to the death. " It's just merely…suspended for the time being. I will find and kill Rufus ShinRa and his lapdogs…every last one of them. "

Cloud watched as Genesis freed his wing and, with a mighty flap, shot up into the air and disappeared amongst the clouds.

Cloud sighed and turned around to start making his way out of the cave.


	13. Burned

**A/N: Another chapter! Yeah! Hope you guys like it, tried to add a little humor in here :D I've got one question though...since the Genesis clones are clones of well, Genesis...wouldn't they love LOVELESS too? I'm thinking of re-writing this story, keeping the main storyline, plot etc. just adding more detail, fixing grammar, spelling and all in all just improving the story. So if you guys know of anything I can improve, or anything I could put in the story to make it better, please tell me! :) I'd really appreciate any help. Thanks! Oh! And thanks to all of you reading and for those of you that reviewed. Reviews are VERY helpful! And sorry I didn't update faster...but the next chapter is here! :D**

* * *

><p>Cloud winced and raised an arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light the cave entrance put out.<p>

From the way the sun was shining in, it looked to be about noon.

_Surely it couldn't have been that long since I first entered?_

Sure he had looked around a bit after Genesis left, searching for any signs of the Clones or how they were made - seeing as there was no scientist still alive that knew how to clone, or at least…that he knew of. It didn't make sense otherwise, unless, like their master, they hadn't died from degradation. He had found a couple Clones while searching around and dispatched of them quickly, but the whole process had felt like it had taken about an hour at the most. So why was it already noon?

He hadn't found much, snooping around. A couple swords, some files, numerous copies of LOVELESS in one of the rooms, empty test tubes – which aroused his suspicion of there being a scientist around – a couple of uniforms, high-level materia that Cloud had snagged, and more than a few potions.

He had read the files, but there had been nothing interesting in them, he knew everything in there except. Mainly the files were on ShinRa, Rufus and the Turks, plus anyone else associated with ShinRa or SOLDIER who were still alive. He and Zack were included.

His hit list, Cloud had assumed. He had mentally stored all the names in his head, he had to warn everyone.

Now Cloud stepped out of the cave and followed the path he and Ryan had took to get here. It wasn't hard staying on the trail, it was well worn and used frequently by the Genesis Clones.

He paused once he reached the small, shabby, newly painted but falling apart house he and Zack were staying in.

Fenrir was parked out front and, much to Cloud's astonishment and surprise, Zack, Ryan and Eric were sitting on the porch. Zack was curled up on the porch swing, his eyes staring ahead blankly, that unmistakable, brighter than normal, Mako glow in his eyes.

When suffering from Mako Poisoning, the eyes were brighter than a regular SOLDIER's were. That's the way Zack's were now, but they were slightly duller than before, meaning he was on the slow road to recovery after about three days out of the lab.

Ryan was sitting cross-legged on the porch, listening attentively to his father as he told an, apparently, exciting story.

Cloud's smile turned into a grin when he saw this, Ryan looked like an eager dog, staring at its master's food.

Eric caught sight of him first and waved, a cheery smile on his face.

Ryan whipped around to stare at whomever his father was waving at. He smiled wildly when he saw Cloud.

"Cloud!" The boy cried, his face alight with joy.

He hopped up faster than Cloud could react, scrambled down the stairs, and tackled him in a hug.

Cloud, surprised and slightly confused, patted him awkwardly on the head.

"You're alive!" Ryan's voice was muffled in Cloud's shirt but the excitement in his voice was unmistakable.

"Yeah..." He said slowly, still shocked that he had received a hug from a boy he hardly even knew.

Ryan looked up at him with wide, bright, happy eyes, his small chin digging into Cloud's stomach and his little arms around Cloud's waist.

"You were in there for a long time! I thought something happened to you!"

"I wasn't in there for that long." Cloud murmered. "Though it was longer than I hoped. I said I'd be back by dinner."

Eric came down the steps more slowly, more cautiously, and walked up to Cloud, the joy on his face that Cloud was still alive almost as vibrant as his son's.

"I'm glad you're okay. When the earthquake happened earlier, we weren't sure if you would make it. That cave isn't the sturdiest place in the world…"

"So I noticed." Cloud said, slipping out of Ryan's grasp. He glanced at him and was pleased to notice the kid wasn't offended and was grinning at him happily.

"Were you hurt?" Eric asked, his eyes narrowed in concern.

Cloud shook his head and lifted up First Tsurugi.

"The sword took most of the damage."

Ryan's eyes were filled with wonder and awe as he gazed at the sword, which was unharmed, no dents were in it where the rocks had hit.

"How's Zack?" Cloud quickly said, switching the subject and looking over at his friend. Before anyone could answer, Cloud was already walking over to Zack.

"He's certainly better than he was before. More responsive but still not able to move on his own, I brought him out here for some fresh air…" Eric said, following Cloud up the stairs and onto the porch.

Cloud nodded.

He knelt down beside Zack, so they were eye-level.

"Zack." He murmered.

Zack's eyes didn't focus on him, he seemed lost in a daydream.

"Zack!" Cloud called, waving his hand in front of Zack's face. "Zack?"

"Zack!" Cloud yelled, snapping his fingers.

That got his attention.

Zack's glowing eyes focused on him, and for a second didn't seem to recall who he was.

"Cloud, " Zack stated.

"Zack are you all right?" Cloud asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"…"

Cloud, the concern clearly in his eyes, turned around to look at Eric, who had his arm around Ryan, who was looking sad. Eric smiled sadly.

"That's about how he was when he woke up, a little after you left."

"But I thought you said he was doing better, a little more responsive!" Cloud yelled then, immediately quieted, seeing the fear on Ryan's face and the shocked expression on Eric's.

"S-Sorry…" He mumbled, looking away.

"…It's fine…I know you're just worried…he was doing better this morning. He said something about Sephiroth, then mentioned someone named Jenova. Do you know her?"

Cloud flinched a little and nodded.

"A little too well." He muttered dryly.

Eric looked confused but didn't comment.

"Then he asked where you were. I told him…and he nodded slightly but that was all I got from him. He had that glow in his eyes…I think he might need to see a doctor. " Eric said the last part softly, unsure how Cloud would act. "I don't know what he has but I know it's not normal and it's bad."

Cloud looked grim and stood up, making his way down the stairs and over to Fenrir where he retrieved his phone that was dangling from the handlebars.

"Well…it won't matter anyway. I'm going back to Edge."

Ryan, who had not been paying much attention to the conversation, snapped his head up and stared at Cloud with wide eyes.

"No! You can't leave!"

"Ryan. He doesn't live here…he wants to go home."

"Even if I could stay here, I wouldn't be able to. I need to attend to some…unfinished business back home."

I'm going to have to find Genesis before he does something drastic.

Ryan started to protest but his father cut him off quickly.

"We understand."

Ryan pouted and tears sprung to his little eyes.

Cloud paled.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!

"Ryan, none of that." Eric warned, glancing at Cloud.

"But – Dad! He can't leave! Do you know what it's like to meet your hero and have him stay at your house?" Ryan demanded. "I wanted to show him to all my friends and all the bullies so they leave me alone!"

Cloud's eyes widened.

Great…

"Cloud isn't a toy for you to just show off, Ryan -"

"Yeah, not a toy." Cloud nodded.

"He's a living, breathing person –"

"Living, breathing," Cloud pointed out.

Eric shot him a look that he ignored.

"- that won't appreciate that very much." Eric finished slowly, looking at Cloud.

Cloud shook his head.

"Won't appreciate that at all." He said.

Eric looked at him strange, almost as if Cloud had grown a second head or something. Cloud merely shrugged, he couldn't explain it either.

He had no idea why he just said all that.

He allowed himself a small, amused smile and quickly hid it behind his hand, pretending he had to cough.

A small snort was heard from him, a hurriedly hid laugh, and his eyes were alight with amusement.

I'm acting like Zack…he thought dryly, calming down enough to face Eric and his son now with a straight face.

Ryan looked up at Cloud with sad eyes.

"Will you beat up the bullies for me Cloud?"

"Ryan! What did I –" He glanced at Cloud. "We just say!"

"That I couldn't show him off…you didn't say I couldn't ask." Ryan's eyes sparkled with mischief and Cloud looked at him approvingly.

_Quick thinking..._

"Oh," Came a slurred, drawn out and slightly raspy, but full of humor, voice from behind. "You just got burned."

Cloud whipped around to see Zack sitting up, looking drugged up and a little drunk but sitting, the all to familiar grin on his face.

Cloud's eyes brightened immensely.

"Zack!" He cried, the happiness all to evident in his voice. He ran to Zack and engulfed Zack in the biggest hug he'd ever given anyone in his life.

* * *

><p>Zack felt horrible.<p>

He couldn't think clearly.

His vision was tainted green, it wasn't as bad as before, but it made him dizzy and hurt his head.

Even his hearing was out of whack.

Everything he heard was jumbled up and it took him a long time to decipher what had been said.

That and he constantly heard Jenova. She was calling him, trying to get him into her trap. She was trying to take advantage of him in the state he was in but Zack was strong enough by now to keep himself from falling into her grasp.

Laying on the porch swing, laying on his side, his head resting on his forearms, he was lulled to sleep by the warm sun on his skin and the birds singing, only to wake again when he heard Ryan cry out Cloud's name.

He felt even worse now.

His heartbeat pounded in his head, not improving his massive headache, his muscles ached from the position he fell asleep in, and he found he couldn't move.

He saw Cloud walk out of the woods, his sword – what was its name again? – in his hand.

Then it got even worse and all Zack could find himself focusing on was Jenova. He didn't even see Cloud as he came over and knelt next to him.

A loud calling of his name, full of concern and fear, and a loud snap made Zack focus on his friend.

It took him a second to get the word out but he managed to say Cloud's name and the relief on his face made Zack smile on the inside.

Then Cloud turned around and Zack fell out of focus again, concentrating only on keeping Jenova away.

_What do you want with me? _He asked her.

_Kill….ShinRa…and anyone involved…my sons…_

Zack frowned.

_Why did she always have to talk in riddles – oh!_

It took a minute for his brain to figure out what she was saying.

She wanted to kill Rufus and anyone associated with ShinRa.

_Does that mean-? Shit._

He had to warn Cloud.

He tried, multiple times, but, as it had so many times already, he was incapable of making such a sound.

Then he fell into another half sleep and only woke when he heard Ryan say that Cloud couldn't leave.

He had already forgotten what he had wanted to warn Cloud about.

He focused on the conversation between his friend, the young boy and his father.

" Cloud isn't a toy for you to just show off, Ryan - " He heard Eric say.

" Yeah, not a toy. " Zack saw his friend nod.

" He's a living, breathing person – "

" Living, breathing, " Cloud pointed out.

Zack gasped. _Cloud? The shy little boy that followed him around everywhere was acting like this?_

" - that won't appreciate that very much. " Eric finished.

Cloud shook his head.

" Won't appreciate that at all. "

Zack smiled.

That sounds like something I would say.

Still grinning about the conversation he just overheard, he didn't hear the rest until the argument between Eric and Ryan.

" Ryan! What did I-…we just say! " Eric cried.

" That I couldn't show him off…you didn't say I couldn't ask. "

Zack couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

_Smart kid._

He was shocked when he managed to say: " Oooh, you just got burned. "

And even more surprised when Cloud, grinning and smiling from ear to ear whipped around and engulfed him in a hug before he could even react.

" Cloud. " He smiled and wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders weakly.


	14. Revenge

Cloud sat on the edge of his bed, staring, blankly, at the bed Zack was lying in a few feet away.

He twirled his phone in his hand, tossed it into the air, caught in and flipped it open.

He dialed a familiar number and sat patiently as it rung.

"Yo, Reno talkin' whatcha need?"

" Reno, it's Cloud. Put Rufus on. " He said.

" Geez...Hello to you too. " The Turk grumbled.

Cloud sighed.

" Hello Reno..."

" Heya Cloud! " Reno chuckled. " I'll get Rufus for ya'. " Cloud heard the phone clatter against the table. "Yo, boss man! " Cloud heard Reno call from the other line, causing him to wince and hold the phone away from his ear, even though Reno was away from the phone. " Just a sec, man. Gotta go find him. " Reno mumbled to him, having picked up the phone again.

Cloud sighed as Reno went to go in search for Rufus.

" Cloud. "

" Tseng? " Cloud asked, confused as to why the Lead Turk would answer the phone when he told Reno to put Rufus on. "Where's Rufus?"

" Busy. " Was Tseng's short reply.

Cloud scowled.

" Would he still be busy if I told him I had dire news? " He snarled.

There was silence on the other end for a little bit.

" It would depend on the news. " Tseng finally said.

Cloud growled.

" Put him on the phone NOW! " He yelled, causing Zack to stir.

He glanced at his friend and his features softened slightly.

_Sorry, Zack…_

" No need to yell, Strife…now what do you want? " Rufus' voice was heard from the other line.

Cloud sighed.

" About damn time you get on…" He muttered.

" I am a busy man, Cloud. " Rufus said, the amusement in his voice all to clear.

Cloud snorted.

_Yeah right..._

" There is another piece of Jenova around and – "

" But that's impossible! " Elena's voice was heard in the background.

Cloud paid no attention to her.

He shook his head and stood up to pace around the room.

"No, it's not apparently. And Genesis Rhapsodos is alive and wanting you dead. "

The shocked silence on the other side told Cloud that Rufus had, had no idea that he knew Genesis was alive.

"It thought he was dead! " He heard Tseng cry.

"So did the rest of us. " Cloud said, kneeling up against the windowsill and gazing out at the scenery below.

"And now he's out for a vengeance? " Rufus asked.

Cloud nodded even though the movement was pointless because Rufus couldn't see him.

"Yes. Jenova has been calling him, just as she has me, and he's going to go to her…he said that, together, they would destroy everyone and everything associated with ShinRa. You're the first to go."

Rufus remained silent but Cloud heard his four remaining Turks say that they would protect Rufus no matter what.

" Are you on your way back? " Rufus asked Cloud.

" Yes. I'll be leaving Junon tomorrow morning. "

" Good. We need you here. "

" You have your Turks, don't you? " Cloud couldn't help but grin.

" Yes and I'm sure your friends would help protect the city but you might be the only one to take down Genesis. "

" My friends and I will protect the city and the people in it but we won't be protecting you. You'll only have your Turks for that. Honestly I don't care if he kills you. "

" Then why did you call to warn me? "

Cloud hesitated for a split second.

_He got me there..._

" So you would put up the proper defenses around the city. The people living in Edge need to be protected. " He said slowly.

" You think he will harm them? He only wants me. "

" If they are in his way, yes. "

Rufus sighed.

" Do what you can to protect the citizens, the city and yourself. I'll be there in a few days at the most. "

" It takes weeks to get from Junon to Edge, though. " Cloud heard Reno say.

_Do they have me on _speakerphone?

He grinned.

" Not on Fenrir. "

* * *

><p>Cloud woke up early the next morning, as soon as the son shown through their window.<p>

He hopped out of bed, eager to get back home and see Tifa and the kids again.

He smiled when he saw Zack still asleep.

His friend had been able to talk only a little more than usual last night. He still couldn't move much, when he could it was limited and he needed help. Talking for him was still difficult but he was able to talk more frequently, which pleased Cloud greatly.

Deciding not to wake Zack just yet, Cloud walked into the bathroom to splash his face in cold water. He found that helped wake him up more than anything else.

He walked back over to the bed he had been sleeping in and retrieved his phone from the bedside table.

He dialed in another familiar number and let it ring.

" Hello? " A small, unsure voice asked.

" Denzel! " Cloud said happily.

He heard Denzel gasp.

" Cloud! " He cried in excitement.

" Is Tifa around? " Cloud asked.

" No…well…yeah but she's busy. I can go get her – "

" No, no…it's okay. Just tell her that I'm coming home. I'll be there, if everything goes as planned, in a couple days. "

" Sure thing. Bye Cloud! Be careful! "

" You too, kiddo. Bye. "

Cloud ended the call, placed his phone on the table, then walked over and put on all his gear. Currently, he was only wearing the black, sleeveless, sweater and baggy pants. He had taken off all the straps, the sword holster, and the pauldron.

He picked up First Tsurugi from it's place on the floor next to his bed and slid it in the holster.

Only then did he go wake Zack.

He shook his shoulder.

" Zack, come on, wake up. "

Zack's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Cloud blankly, the bright green from the Mako Poisoning still in his eyes but not as bad as it had been before.

Cloud smiled at him.

" Ready to go? "

* * *

><p><strong>SO sorry for not updating quicker! It's been about a …week? Nyeh…I'm sorry…I will put another one up today though don't worry…and if not today, tomorrow. Summer is almost here! YEAH! So I will have plenty of time to update :D Thank you for reading :P I really appreciate it.<strong>


	15. Will There Be Bubbles?

**A/N: OMG! Guys I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I had writers block DX A terrible disease ...don't know if it will ever be fully curable :P So, for making you guys wait, I made this chapter extra long. I hope you all like it. I'd like to thank my wonderful new beta reader, shippudenfanatic, for all her help ^.^ I really appreciate it! This chapter wouldn't be as good without you, so I'm dedicating it to you :D I don't know if I spelt that right because they took off spell check on here apparently...but...anyway, enjoy this chapter you guys and take heart knowing that I am working on the next chapter as we speak! I want to also thank all of you who reviewed. HazzaTL3, Mistress Of Dragons, Irish Brigid along with IheartZackFair ( my sister ), thank you for all your help and advice :D *hugs you all * Now you probably want to read the story now, right? **

* * *

><p>Fenrir came to a quick halt, the movement jerking Zack awake. His head thudded up against Cloud's back and the former-SOLDIER groaned. His headache never seemed to go away. Each time he woke, he had it, and even though the pain had lessened it still hurt.<p>

"We're here." Came Cloud's quiet mumble.

_Where's here? _

Zack opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark, but his Mako-enhanced eyes could make out a few buildings and a lot of rubble. He wanted to ask where they were, but speech still came with difficulty. He could only grunt, nod slightly, or say a couple words at a time.

He felt Cloud tense, sit up straighter and rise slightly in his seat, making Zack's weak grip on his friend's waist loosen. One of his arms fell loosely at his side. It took all of Zack's strength and will power to keep a part of Cloud's sweater vest bunched up in his hand. Cloud moved to get off of Fenrir, but halted when he felt Zack's desperate grip on the back of his shirt. He smiled thinly and turned to face his friend.

"Where," Zack coughed and Cloud watched his friend's face transform from tired to in pain and back again. "You…" Zack's shoulders slumped in defeat. His tongue was thick, his mouth was dry and a nasty taste lingered there, reminding him that he hadn't had the chance to brush his teeth in a very, very long time.

He wanted to laugh.

_I must look horrible…like a freak show or worse. I bet I have zits or something… _

He mentally snorted.

_Why am I thinking about personal hygiene right now?_

He glanced at Cloud to see him smiling slightly.

"Don't worry…I'm not going far," he said shortly. Zack felt pleased that Cloud wasn't leaving him for long and he relaxed immensely, glad that Cloud had understood what he had been trying to say. He couldn't help but feel curious though.

Where was Cloud going?

Cloud tried to get up again, to get off of Fenrir, but found he was still held by Zack. He sighed.  
>He could have easily broken out of Zack's weak hold on him but he didn't want to hurt the black-haired man.<p>

"Zack," He said, his eyebrow raised. "You can let go now."

Zack seemed to realize that he was still holding on to Cloud and sheepishly let his hand fall limp by his side. No longer leaning against Cloud for support, he slumped foreword. His head thumped against Fenrir's leather seat, but he didn't mind. A small look of contentment settled on his face as he felt the cool leather on his warm forehead. It felt good.

Cloud felt a small smile tug at his lips as he looked at his friend. It was so…unbelievable still. To see Zack, clearly alive and recovering, sitting on one of Cloud's most treasured possessions, was exhilarating. Zack being alive only occurred in his memories and in his dreams. It still felt unreal, like it was all a dream…

_I guess it takes a while to get used to. Not many people, actually I'm sure no one, have watched their best friend die right in front of their eyes and find out he's alive, actually see him alive, years later. Either this is real or I'm insane... I'm starting to think it's the latter. _

Cloud watched as Zack closed his eyes to sleep, his arms dangling. He looked so peaceful when he slept…

"I'll be back out to get you in a second…let me clear some things up first and then…then we'll see how things go from there."

Cloud gave Zack a gentle pat on the shoulder, reassuring himself that Zack was alive and reassuring Zack, who was now fast asleep and snoring softly, that he was still there.

Cloud gazed up at the building in front of him. The words _Seventh Heaven_ rested just below the roof and above the door. The 'S' was upside down, dangling from a lone nail on the bottom of the letter, the other nail having fallen out somehow. Cloud had promised to fix it for Tifa when he returned from one of his deliveries…that had occurred months ago. She would gently nag him about it along with all the other chores he promised he would do: Fix the roof ( whenever it rained in Edge, the water would create puddles all over the floor of Cloud's office.), help Marlene and Denzel clean out the guest room ( which was only used for when one of their friends popped in to stay awhile, but was more conveniently used as a storage shed ), fix a burnt out light in the kitchen… He could go on forever about how many chores he had to do that he had conveniently forgotten.

It wasn't that he didn't want too…he just…wasn't used to that kind of work. It was normal and it was … odd…to be doing such simple chores when he had done so much more complicating things, like saving the world. He hardly saw himself, thrice the bane of the mighty Sephiroth, cleaning out the gutters, washing the windows, fixing a roof and painting the bar.  
>Cloud shook himself from his thoughts and instead focused on the light he saw peeking through the windows. His eyes narrowed in confusion and in curiosity.<p>

_Who is up at this time?_

It was nearly three in the morning; all of their costumers would either have been shooed out or left of their own accord. Tifa shut down the bar at midnight every night.

Cloud took a deep breath, fighting back the sudden nervousness that threatened to take a hold of him and make him run like a frightened child. He did not want to tell Tifa that Zack was alive, if it was her that was still awake. She would think he had truly lost it, especially if Zack being alive really was just a dream.

He flushed at the thought. Well…if that happened then it would be a hassle to explain. If he tried to prove that Zack was really alive to find out he wasn't there, that he had been dreaming the whole thing, then Tifa would probably think that either Cloud was drunk or had completely lost his mind.

He knew the person awake was most likely her, since Marlene and Denzel had a strict bed time, but what would she be doing awake at this time of night? She worked all day, wouldn't she be tired? Or maybe she had left the light on by accident…?

Cloud shook his head again.

_Focus. Stop getting yourself distracted. Just…stop thinking, Cloud._

He couldn't help snickering slightly. If Zack were awake and Cloud had said that aloud, he was sure his friend would have made some sort of joke about what he had said. _That shouldn't be too hard for you to do, Spike! _Cloud could almost hear Zack laugh. He could imagine Zack grinning wildly and playfully punching a shy and much younger, Cloud lightly on the shoulder.  
>Trying to calm his nerves, Cloud quietly opened the door to the bar.<p>

_Please don't make me look stupid. Be there when I get back Zack…please…not only would Tifa think I was insane but I don't know how I would handle losing you again. _

He heard the soft thump of his footsteps and the rustle of his clothes as he slipped inside. He knew anyone that didn't have Mako enhancements would be able to hear him.

His eyes narrowed in concern when he saw Tifa at the bar, hunched over, with her head buried in her hands. Next to her was a glass of liquor, something Cloud had often consumed when the weight of the world became too much on his shoulders. It was strong and he had no idea Tifa drank like that. Tifa was normally a very light drinker, preferring to get drunk enough to laugh with her friends and let her problems drift away for the night but be able to carry them to bed and wake up with only a slight hangover. Scattered over the counter where several other bottles, all completely empty, making Cloud come to the conclusion that she had polished off what was left of some of the bottles behind the bar.

Cloud could hear an occasional sniff coming from where Tifa sat, the sound muffled by her hands. As he watched, his eyes wide, he saw a tear roll from her eye to her cheek to sit at her jaw line and drop. He saw it shine slightly, the water reflecting the light, then fall out of sight.

"Tifa, "Cloud murmured, loud enough for her to hear. He couldn't hide the anguish in his voice.  
>He didn't know why, but seeing Tifa like this made him feel like he had been stabbed in the heart.<p>

For a split second, he thought that he might be the one causing Tifa distress. She had hinted that she harbored the same feelings Cloud felt for her. He wanted to love her, he really did, but a part of him…a part of him told him Tifa deserved better. He knew he wasn't good enough for her.

Tifa immediately tensed, her sobs quieted almost instantly, and she slowly turned around, her eyes wide.

"Cloud...?" She whispered.

Cloud shook his head slightly, stepping forward at a slow pace, his eyes hard.  
>"Why are you doing this?" He asked, pointing towards the glass she had next to her as he came closer. He tried to keep his voice gentle, but seeing Tifa this way made him feel guilty.<p>

_It's my fault…and if it's not, I still should've been here…_

He sat down on a barstool, resting his elbows on the bar, turning his head to face her with an expectant look on his face. Tifa was silent, so silent it made Cloud squirm uncomfortably, staring at the counter. She picked up her glass and guzzled it down like it nothing, wincing when she swallowed. She reached to pour herself more, seeing that the glass was empty, but Cloud stopped her, gently taking her slim wrist in his large hand. When she turned to look at him with cold eyes, he merely shook his head.

"Why? " He asked his voice monotone.

Cloud saw another tear slide down Tifa's face and he bit his lip, having a sudden urge to wipe away her tears, hold her in a hug and never let her go. He wanted to kiss away all her pain…

_Stop it,_ he scolded himself.

"Tifa, look at me."

When Tifa didn't look at him, he put his hand on her jaw and gently forced her head to turn to face him. She must have seen the worry in his eyes, the concern and the pain he felt, for she took a shaky breath.

"Today…is the anniversary of m-my … f-fa-father's death…" She said quietly.  
>Cloud visibly tensed.<p>

The day Sephiroth went insane…the day Nibelheim burned…the day his mother died.

He felt his stomach twist in a knot. He had forgotten that day was today. Not really knowing what to say, he went with an apology.

"I…I'm sorry, Tifa." He whispered, lowering his head.

Tifa shook her head.

"If only…if only I had been stronger…if…" Tifa chuckled darkly, her next words slurred a little "If my father hadn't been so hotheaded…if he hadn't had gone after Sephiroth to begin with, maybe he would have lived…I don't know what he was thinking, going after Sephiroth like that…"  
>Cloud remained silent.<p>

_If I had been in SOLDIER, I could have prevented all this…I could have saved Tifa's dad…I was on guard duty that night anyway…if I had been in SOLDIER, Sephiroth wouldn't have gotten past me as easily as he did…maybe I could have gotten the news to Zack quicker or held Sephiroth off long enough for someone else to get word to Zack…shit, if it hadn't been for Sephiroth none of this would have happened. Meteor wouldn't have happened. Geostigma wouldn't have happened. Tifa wouldn't be upset right now–_

"You're blaming yourself again…aren't you?" Tifa asked, staring over at him.

"No." Cloud lied smoothly.

Tifa saw through his façade but didn't say anything, preferring instead to find interest in gazing intently into her empty glass, as if expecting answers to show up. They sat in silence for a long time and Cloud felt a killer headache coming on. It felt like he had been the one drinking, not Tifa.

"I've missed you…"Tifa said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

Cloud jumped slightly, startled that she had spoken, too absorbed in other thoughts to remember that she was even there. He swallowed hard.

"I missed you too," He whispered, telling the truth.

She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Why do you have to leave all the time? You were gone for a whole month, Cloud. You don't even call to let me know you're okay–"

"I called." Cloud interrupted.

Tifa looked surprised.

"W-what? You did? When?"

"Right before I left Junon, " he explained, ignoring the angered look Tifa gave him. "Denzel answered."

"You could have at least talked to me! Denzel didn't mention that you called."

"He said you were busy, I didn't want to bother you." Cloud murmured, not liking where the direction this conversation was going.

Tifa's shoulders slumped.

"Why were you in Junon?" She asked after a minute of silence and Cloud stared at her in concern.

Cloud sighed and shifted in his seat, finally turning away and reaching for one of the bottles of liquor that she hadn't polished off yet, raised it to his lips and guzzled it down.  
>Cloud gasped when he felt the fiery liquid rush down his throat, and shook his head vigorously. He had an urge to be drunk too. Maybe that would make telling Tifa about Zack easier.<p>

"I…was on a mission for Rufus."

"Rufus?" Tifa spluttered. "Why didn't you tell me? You said you weren't going to work for Rufus anymore!"

She stood up rapidly as she spoke, throwing her hands up in the air. Cloud glared up at her.

"Because I knew you'd do that." He answered in response to her second question.

Tifa glared back at him and didn't sit down, preferring to hover next to Cloud's side.  
>He could feel the tension coming off of her in waves.<p>

"Tifa, why are you acting like this?" He asked, turning his head to face her.

"Why? Why?" she spat. "Because you promised to change, Cloud! When the fight against Sephiroth and his three remnants ended you promised Denzel, Marlene and I that you would spend more time with us. You promised you'd change, that you'd answer your calls, be home more often–"

"I know what I said." He interrupted calmly, massaging his temples. Maybe adding to his headache by drinking wasn't such a good idea.

"Then why aren't you doing it?" Tifa demanded. "You've tried, I know, but you keep leaving. You left for a whole month and didn't even tell me where you were going, how long you would be staying, or what you were doing."

Cloud took another swig from the bottle, scowling.

_Screw the hangover I'm going to have tomorrow. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to put up with this while I'm sober…_

Instead of replying to her question, Cloud remained silent.

"Well?" Tifa asked.

Cloud turned to look at her again, sighing loudly and telling her with his eyes how much he disliked being in this situation.

_I need to stop this before it gets too far. I need to go get Zack too so if he wakes he doesn't freak out if he doesn't see me…_

"Tifa, look, I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare try and apologize to me Cloud Strife! They don't work when you don't mean it. Your empty apologies aren't going to work…not anymore." She said softly. " I just wish…I wish you weren't so thickheaded. Maybe if you'd notice how much Marlene, Denzel and I love you…"

"That what? You want me to automatically forget about everything I've experienced and-and…" Cloud sighed, trailing off and swallowing hard past the large lump in his throat. He buried his head in his hands, not wanting Tifa to see the fire in his eyes.

_Stupid...stupid…stupid! I should have realized this was coming!_

"Cloud, you know we care about you. You hate being alone, so why do you push us away?"

_Because … I don't want to hurt you … because I love you and I shouldn't._ He wanted to tell her but didn't, keeping his reply to himself. Tifa swore when she got no response, slamming her fist down on the table next to Cloud's clenched fist. Cloud looked up at her, surprised at the sudden show of anger.

"Tifa-"

He interrupted himself when he saw the tears rushing more thickly down her face.

"You know what, I don't care anymore…go sulk and drown yourself in self-pity for all I care…I thought you would come to terms with what happened in your past…but I guess not…" Tifa said softly between sobs, her bottom lip trembling and refusing to meet his gaze.

"Tifa, I'm trying to change, really!" Cloud said, standing up and reaching for her.

_I don't have the time to fight with her! I need to go get Zack!_

Tifa stepped away from him, shaking her head, her fists clenched at her sides. Cloud froze, disappointment and disbelief on his face. He slowly lowered his outstretched hand and clenched it at his side.

"Tifa, why are you doing this?" he whispered.

"Because I've had enough of you Cloud." Tifa told him. "You're so…so pathetic! Sometimes I wish…I wish that Zack lived instead of–"

Tifa covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide with horror at what she had just said. But the damage had been done. Cloud had heard her and realized what she was saying. His eyes were wide, filled with sorrow, distrust, hopelessness, disbelief and, most of all, hurt.

"I…" He spluttered, momentarily stunned by what he had just heard.

Tifa tried to remain calm, but she was just as stunned by what she had said as Cloud was.

_What's gotten into me? I'd never say something like that! I love Cloud….Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…I just hope the both of us are trashed enough to forget I even said that…I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it I swear…Cloud don't look at me like that…please…I didn't mean what I said!_

She hated seeing that look in his eyes, one that held so much sadness.

_And I'm the cause of it…_

Cloud stared at her, his eyes still wide with betrayal. Then, when he took it all in, his eyes resembled the bottomless pits of Hell. Pure anger flashed in his eyes.

"Yeah," Cloud choked, his voice husky and cold. "Maybe it would have been better if Aerith lived instead of you." he spat back.

That hurt. It really hurt. It felt to Tifa like she had been punched in the stomach as her breath whooshed out of her lungs. Truthfully, she had kind of expected that he would say something along those lines, but she didn't know that it would feel this bad. She didn't know he would actually say it.

_I deserved it…I said it first._

But that line of reasoning still didn't numb the pain and didn't make her anger at hearing his words, spoken so carefully and coldly, dim down.  
>"You…you bastard." She sobbed. Her whole body shook, though with anger or sadness she couldn't tell. Without really thinking about what she was doing she raised and fist and struck out at him…<p>

To meet nothing but…air.

Cloud had ducked, his reflexes acting when he saw Tifa's fist clench and saw her raise her hand up. Tifa stumbled slightly, both from the alcohol in her system and from her extra momentum as her fist failed to make contact with Cloud's jaw. She whipped around, her fists raised to defend herself. She spotted Cloud, who had finished his evasive roll and now hopped up to his feet quickly, reaching for First Tsurugi as he did so out of instinct. He quickly realized what he was doing and stopped.

Tifa rushed towards him and struck out with her legs. Cloud evaded each kick, jumping back when she aimed at his knees or stomach and dodging from side to side when she tried to hit him in the head.

"Tifa, stop!" He growled.

Tifa stopped kicking at him, when she realized she was not hitting anything but the air around her.

Cloud gasped as one of Tifa's fists hit him in the jaw.

He swore and quickly caught Tifa's next fist in his strong hands, blocking the attack. He caught the other one in a similar fashion as her other fist soared towards his nose. He held her small hands tightly in his own and looked into her eyes as she struggled in his grip.

She finally looked up at him, sensing his eyes on her. Cerulean Mako-infused eyes met hazel. Tifa's eyes held anger and regret while Cloud's eyes held … understanding.

Tifa's eyes widened in surprise. _Cloud isn't mad?_  
>Cloud smiled slightly when he saw the anger disappear from Tifa's eyes and become replaced with surprise.<p>

_At least she's not trying to kill me anymore…_

He watched as Tifa's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Cloud…"

Her fingers uncurled from the fists she held them in, to where their palms were touching, then she slipped her fingers through his. Cloud released one of his hands from their handhold to pull her close to him.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean what I said." Cloud whispered, holding her close and whispering what he hoped was comforting words to her as she sobbed into his sweater. He had never been good a comforting people.

"Me too…I can't believe I said that…I was mad…I'm sorry." Tifa mumbled, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Tifa." Cloud removed his hand from around her waist and slipped his finger under her chin. He tilted her head up towards him.

"I love you. And I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that to you…"  
>He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.<p>

Tifa looked completely stunned for a moment and gaped at him as he pulled away. "About damn time…" She muttered, a smile growing on her face. She moved her hand up to the back of his head and buried her fingers in his hair. She pulled his head down and captured his lips.  
>"Mmph…" Cloud groaned, surprised.<p>

He let himself enjoy the kiss for a while until he remembered something very important.

"Mm!" He grunted, pulling away from their pleasurable kiss.

Tifa opened her eyes, her lips swollen from their feverous kiss, and gazed at him questioningly. She tried kissing him again but Cloud put his finger to his lips.

"Zack." He muttered.

Tifa's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

Without offering an explanation, he took her hand and dragged her, protesting, outside.

"Cloud? Cloud where are you–" She stopped, her jaw hitting the ground, her eyes wide. She made a choked sound from the back of her throat and looked at Cloud in disbelief. "I've lost it…haven't I? " She asked him.

Cloud shook his head gently.

"No. At least…I don't think we have." He said, gazing at Zack who was still asleep peacefully on Fenrir.

He wasn't sure if Tifa passed out then because of all the alcohol she had consumed or if the sight of a supposedly dead Zack asleep on Cloud's bike. Cloud caught her quickly and grinned.

"That went better than I thought…"

He glanced over at Zack, his face softening.

"I'll be back for you in a sec."

Cloud went back up the stairs and carried Tifa up to her room, placing her gently in her bed. He covered her up in her blanket and left a lingering kiss on her lips before making his way back down the stairs.

He paused, hallway down, as his vision blackened and his head began to spin. He gripped the railing tightly as pain exploded behind his eyes. "Shit…" He whispered, clutching at his head.

_My…son! _

It took a minute for the pain to go away and for his vision to return to normal.

"What's happening…?"

Taking slow, careful steps down the rest of the stairway, he threw open the door and carefully walked out to retrieve Zack.

"Zack," He said, going over to his friend and gently shaking his shoulder. "Let's go get you a bath and let you sleep in a real bed for the first time in a couple weeks, sound good? "

"Mmm…Cloud…" Zack mumbled, his eyes slowly opening. Zack shot a tired grin at his friend.

"Will there be bubbles?"


	16. Long Awaited Reunions

Zack leaned against the headboard of Cloud's bed, a corner of the sheets bunched up in his hand. His knuckles were as white as the sheets he was gripping and his hands shook slightly.

Saying he was frustrated was an understatement. He was beyond frustrated. He couldn't remember a thing, he had a horrible headache, Tifa said he had a fever, his vision was blurry and he couldn't think straight. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, he was going to recover from this after all. But fate must have decided to be cruel, because he was nearly back to stage one again.

The only thing that he could currently remember, was his name and Cloud. He remembered Cloud rescuing him from the lab, though the memory was tainted green – which must have been from the Mako Poisoning – and blurry at best, though Cloud's voice speaking to him was almost crystal clear.

Jenova's obnoxious voice called to him as he sat there, not helping his headache in the least, whispering his name and trying to get him to let his guard down.

It was odd, and slightly disturbing, to remember dying too. Was he reincarnated somehow? Did he die at all?

He didn't know the answers to those questions, but he hoped that, with time, the answers would show themselves, just like his memories had. A part of him wanted to know what happened, though the other half wasn't as sure. He didn't necessarily want to remember the pain of being in that lab again.

Though, he knew, that his best friend, his 'Chocobo Head', his rescuer, his former shadow and brother, Cloud, would always be there for him.

"Spike wouldn't let me go through this alone." Zack smiled to himself, glad that Cloud was so supportive and that his voice, when he spoke, wasn't as grated and quiet as it was before and that he could speak at all.

I wonder what the Chocobo Head's doin'? Zack wondered, quickly switching from worrying about how he could remember his death to a happier subject, his friend.

He looked up when said Chocobo-head entered, jumping slightly at his friend's sudden appearance.

Wasn't I just thinking about him? That's a little creepy.

The blonde hair that nearly covered his eyes did little to hide the exhaustion and stress etched on to his features.

Cloud sat down on the edge of Zack's bed. He didn't say anything, just sat there, staring at a picture of Denzel, Marlene and himself. He was sitting on Fenrir in the picture, Marlene and Denzel were in front of him, holding hands. Marlene was the only one smiling.

"What's up, Spike?" Zack whispered, his voice still a little hoarse from disuse.

Cloud turned to look at him, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Feeling any better?" Cloud asked him, both concerned with his friend's welfare and trying to smoothly change the subject.

Zack's eyebrows rose, easily figuring out Cloud's attempt at avoiding the question. He shrugged though, pushing the notion aside. If Cloud wanted to tell him, he would have.

"The same way I look…I suppose." He sighed, his voice was quiet, raspy and he still found it difficult to say a lot at one time.

"Like shit?" Cloud asked, grinning a little.

Zack nodded, plastering a grin on his own face.

"Do you remember anything?" Cloud asked softly, lowering his head and finding interest in a loose string on the comforter.

Zack shook his head with another sigh.

"You saving me is about all I can remember." His voice cracked and he coughed viciously. Cloud, concern on his face, quickly extended his arm to pat his friend on the back. The coughing spurt lasted for about a minute and it left him exhausted. He slumped against the bed, gazing at Cloud with half-dead eyes, his face pale and sickly.

He had decided to purposely leave out the fact that he remembered dying, not wanting to freak Cloud out.

Cloud bit his lip, seeing how bad a shape Zack was in. He wished he could have been more help.

"You'll get better soon, Zack." He reassured softly even though he knew it took himself a while to get over the Mako Poisoning. He hated that the only thing he was able to do was try and comfort Zack.

"You're already doing better than I did."

Zack looked up at him, the usual sparkle in his eyes muted.

"You had...Mako poisoning?" He asked weakly.

Cloud felt his stomach churn and he quickly looked down and away, not wanting to face the hopeful face of his friend, hoping that Cloud would know something that could help him.

You don't remember…after all you went through to save me, carrying my ass half way across the world…

A part of him hadn't expected Zack to remember but…

He let out a shaky sigh.

"Yeah…" He mumbled. "Twice."

Zack closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a while, leaving the room quiet and Cloud lost in his thoughts.

Not long after, Zack's breathing became deep and his body fell completely limp in sleep.

The corners of Cloud's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"I missed you…"He whispered and turned his head towards the window, noticing the rain pouring down.

"I…missed you too, Spiky." Zack grunted, cracking an eye open to grin at his friend.

Cloud jumped slightly and turned to face the ex-SOLDIER.

I thought he was asleep…

"Promise you won't leave again…"Zack whispered, his eyelids beginning to droop again, startling Cloud even further.

Gee…how many times have I heard that? Cloud wondered, remembering hearing those words from Marlene, Denzel and Tifa when he had been sick with Geostigma and was hardly ever home.

"I won't. I swear. Just…make sure you do the same. " Cloud muttered.

Zack smiled, his eyes closed.

"I promise…"He sighed.

A soft knock on the door a couple minutes later made Zack's eyes shoot open again and caused the half sleep he was in to disappear. Cloud jumped slightly out of instinct, but quickly calmed, knowing that if was probably Tifa or one of the kids.

"Zack?" Tifa's voice called through the door.

"Tifa? What is it?" Cloud asked, not wanting Zack to have to answer when he didn't have to.

Zack turned his head to face him and shot him a grateful look.

"Thanks…throat hurts…"

"I know." Cloud whispered.

"Cloud? You're in there?"

"Yes."

"Is it alright for me to come in?" Tifa asked.

Cloud nodded but stopped when he realized she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Err…yeah…" Cloud mumbled.

Tifa opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw the two of them.

"Is he doing better?" Tifa asked, gesturing towards Zack, thinking he was asleep since the black-haired man's eyes were closes once more.

Cloud shrugged.

Tifa gave him a sad smile and turned towards the door; she gestured for someone to come inside then turned to Cloud who was giving her a questioning look.

"I've got someone who wants to visit an old friend." She smiled.

Cloud frowned but smiled when Aerith came in, wearing her pink dress. She had one of her flowers in her hand and was fingering it nervously. She gasped when she saw Zack and then paled.

"Zack!"

Zack's eyes shot open and when his vision focused on Aerith, a slow, goofy, grin appeared on his face.

"Heaven?" He asked.

Cloud and Tifa quickly left the room, not wishing to intrude on the reunion. Cloud was currently leaning up against the wall, one booted foot against the wood and the other securely on the ground, his arms crossed over his chest and his head lowered in thought.

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked up, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in confusion.

Tifa stood in front of him, a slight pink tinge to her cheeks and biting her lip. She shifted her feet nervously, not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah?" He muttered, even more confused when he saw the way she was acting.

Normally Tifa was very strait foreword and didn't result to such girlish antics…maybe she wasn't feeling well?

"…About the other night…do you…remember anything?" She asked hesitantly, referring to the night Cloud had returned home to find Tifa drunk and upset. Cloud's brow furrowed in thought and he squinted, trying to see if he did remember anything. After a while he shook his head.

"Sorry…"

He winced inwardly when he saw a look of disappointment pass Tifa's face but disappear just as quickly as it had come, leaving a strained smile on her face.

"Oh, okay. We…w-we were both pretty drunk, it's okay if you don't remember…I just…wanted to make sure nothing bad happened…like last time." Tifa muttered the last part, reminding Cloud of the memory to change the subject to safer grounds. She wasn't sure that she wanted to remind him of the kiss, especially because he had drank quite a bit of alcohol that night as well. She hoped that he had kissed her because he loved her, not because he was drunk, and she really didn't want to get her hopes up or make Cloud insecure and possibly drive him away.

Cloud allowed a small grin to form on his face and he snorted in amusement. Tifa smiled as well, knowing that he had forgotten that she had asked and remembered the incident.

The last time he and Tifa had gotten as drunk as they had, it had been with Barret, Vincent, Cid and Yuffie.

Tifa had woken up the next morning to see her bar trashed, glass scattered everywhere, alcohol spilled all over the counter and…a crashed young ninja on her floor, cuddling some of Cloud's materia. Cid was sprawled out on one of the tables, drooling, and Vincent was found, somehow, in the laundry room. He had been stuffed into the dryer, marker on his face. He had given Tifa quite a scare when she went into do the laundry. The even scarier thing though was Tifa had found Cloud in the kitchen with a bottle of half-empty whiskey…in a dress and wig. Barret was with him, also dressed in a dress, one that was several sizes too small.

Tifa was now very cautious which friends she let into her bar or more, how much they had to drink at her bar. The only one's she let in freely, were Aerith and Reeve, since the two of them could hold their liquor, though Aerith hardly ever had any, and that had only been on the night meteor was put to a stop as celebration and the anniversary of Zack's 'death.'

He and Tifa sat in silence for a long time, lost in their own thoughts.

Cloud's head snapped up when he heard the door to his room, the one Zack was currently staying in; open to reveal a smiling Aerith who was brushing tears from her eyes. Tifa immediately went to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Cloud asked quietly, staying where he was, leaned up against the wall.

Aerith nodded, chuckling a little.

"I'm fine…I just…didn't think he'd be alive. He was gone for nearly nine years…I should have…I thought I sensed…you saw him die…It doesn't make any sense...I wish we could have known sooner…we could have saved him!" Aerith rambled her thoughts aloud at a quick pace.

"We all thought he was dead." Cloud muttered, tensing when Aerith mentioned Zack's death. "How could you have –"

"She's an Ancient…remember?" Tifa reminded him gently, releasing Aerith from her hug. Cloud didn't reply.

Aerith sniffed loudly, smiling at them.

"I'm so happy that he's all right…" She said softly. "Thank you Cloud, for bringing him home."

Aerith pulled him into a tight hug. Cloud tensed again but awkwardly returned the hug, patting her on the back and resting his chin on her head due to their significant height difference.

Cloud coughed awkwardly, biting his lip and his cheeks and going slightly pink when he saw Tifa trying not to laugh at his discomfort. He was not used to being hugged. He still wasn't used to it, even though Marlene and Denzel always raced down the stairs to hug him when he returned from work.

"I…uh…should go, erm, check on Zack." He stuttered once Aerith released him. He quickly slipped into the room, hearing Aerith and Tifa giggle behind him. He shut the door behind him just as quickly, the tips of his ears going pink. He let out a shaky sigh of relief but opened his eyes again to glare when he heard Zack weakly chuckle.

"Hey…" Zack croaked, patting the spot next to him on the bed, grinning.

The corners of Cloud's mouth twitched as he sat next to his friend.

Zack looked better, livelier, then when Cloud had left the room. Maybe seeing Aerith probably helped him with his struggle for his memories and, knowing Aerith, she used some of her magic to help him feel a little better.

"Remember anything?" Cloud asked.

Zack nodded, still smiling.

"A lot actually…well…a lot about Aerith that is…When I saw her it brought back all kinds of memories…they're kinda fuzzy, and most of them are incomplete and all but…"

Zack sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on his pillow. Cloud watched him for a second, wondering if Zack had fallen asleep on him, before Zack spoke next.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

Zack took a shaky breath.

"Can…you do me…a favor?"

"Sure." Cloud shifted in the bed, scratching at the back of his neck in confusion and hesitation. He stopped himself at the last minute, shocked. Zack always did that. When he was confused he scratched the back of his head…

Hope he didn't see that…I wonder what he'd say…? Let's hope he doesn't catch on to any of my Zack Habits…I won't ever be able to live it down.

"Tell me…everything. Starting from when you and I first met."

Cloud's eyes widened and blonde eyebrows rose.

"That's a long story…." He grimaced. DRAMATIC PAUSE FOR THE WIN! 8D

He was never good at telling stories either. Marlene had begged him to tell her bed time stories for a whole month and when he had finally gave in, the outcome hadn't been as good as either of them had hoped but Marlene had been satisfied.

"I'm hoping it'll help with my memories. Certain things seem to trigger them."

Cloud sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable, this is going to last a while."

With Cloud and Aerith's help, Tifa had ended up retelling their story, helping Zack remember everything he had forgotten, or at least helping him with the basics. Cloud had retold the memories he had of the two of them, when they met, the missions they shared, the last five years of Zack's 'life'…Aerith had reminded him of their memories they had shared, like, for instance, when Zack had crashed through the roof of the church (Cloud had stared at Zack in shock when he heard that. Did everyone fall through Aerith's roof?), their first date and when the little boy had stolen Zack's wallet. The rest, like his personal memories and experiences, Zack had to remember on his own.

Cloud nibbled on the last sandwich Tifa had brought up earlier, lost in thought as Zack tried to take everything in. Tifa sat next to him, also lost in thought, picking at a seam on her skirt. Aerith sat across from them, on the other side of the bed, stroking Zack's spiky hair, an expression of pity and concern on her face.

Tifa was the first to break the silence.

"Zack? Do you remember anything now?"

Zack bit his lip and slowly nodded.

"…Yeah…I'm not sure…if that's a good thing though." He mumbled, reaching for his glass of milk Tifa had brought up with the sandwiches.

Cloud snorted quietly.

Isn't that the truth…

Cloud stirred in his sleep, his eyes rapidly moving back and forth under his eyelids. A finger twitched, a leg kicked out and a punch was thrown at the cushion of the booth he had fallen asleep in.

"N-no! No!" He mumbled incoherently, his voice slurred with sleep.

Aerith knelt in the middle of her flowers, humming a soft tune to herself while she found and pulled out any weeds that had managed to grow. Zack stood next to her, smiling, his arms crossed and his black hair blowing slightly in the gust of air that blew through one of the broken windows.

Aerith paused in tending to her plants to turn around and look at Zack, smiling.

"It looks good," Zack flashed her a toothy grin. "We'll be selling flowers by the wagon-load! You'll be rich in no time!"

Aerith giggled and suddenly clasped her hands together.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. He knelt down next to her and clasped his hands as well, grinning.

"I feel a little ridiculous…" He admitted after a minute or two of silence.

Aerith giggled again.

"Quiet Zack!" She laughed, gently telling him to keep his mouth shut, which they both knew was almost impossible for the SOLDIER. "We're praying!"

Zack chuckled.

"All right, all right…" He smiled.

They sat in silence for a moment or two longer before-

"What are you praying for?" Zack blurted, unable to keep quiet any longer.

Aerith's smile widened and she clasped her hands tighter together, her eyes still shut closed.

"For us to spend more time together," She admitted, her face going a light shade of pink and the tips of her ears going bright red.

Zack laughed again.

"You like me that much?"

Aerith nodded. Zack shook his head, still chuckling. He was always surprised at how modest she was.

Bored with praying, Zack rocked back on his heels and sprawled out across the smooth wood flooring which had been worn down after years of activity from both Aerith and whoever had visited the church before, when it was still used as one.

Zack sighed and stared up at the rather large hole in the ceiling that he had made when he fell through.

"Hey, Aerith –"

Whatever Zack had been about to say was cut off and Cloud's focus was shifted to Aerith's calm face, her dazzling green eyes shut gently closed and her hands still clasped in praying.

Suddenly, the scene changed and Cloud saw that moment again. He saw Aerith kneeling on the platform, looking much like she had in the church a few seconds ago, only they weren't in the church, there were no flowers and Zack had been replaced with Cloud.

Cloud stared at her, watching as she lifted her head, opened her eyes and smiled at him, the action sending a chill down Cloud's spine when he realized what he had just been about to do.

He had almost killed her. He had freed the Buster Sword from it's place on his back and had risen it above his head, his eyes vacant.

Do it! Do it now! Kill her! An all too familiar voice had screeched in his ear, making it hard to concentrate and make himself stop what he was about to do.

The heavy sword trembled in his hands and a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as Cloud struggled against the iron will of Jenova.

"Cloud!" Vincent's shout shattered the hold Jenova had on him and he quickly backed away, horrified.

He groaned.

"Why are you making me do this?" He whispered aloud to the voice in his head, pounding against his skull.

Aerith smiled at him, having opened her eyes and finished her praying, and all he could do was watch as Sephiroth soared towards them, his black cape flapping like wings behind him. The Masamune gleamed hungrily as it spotted its pray and Cloud stared at the falling figure as he came closer and closer to Aerith's unknowing form.

No! No! He screamed mentally, willing his muscles to move.

Despite the quiet flapping of his cape and the slight swish Masamune made as it soared through the air, Sephiroth made virtually no noise as he descended.

The moment seemed to go by in slow motion and Cloud watched as Aerith's smile faded as she caught the look in Cloud's eyes. There was nothing she could do…nothing he could do.

But that was a lie.

At that moment, Jenova's hold on him weakened slightly and Cloud was able to shatter what remained of it before pushing himself off the ground and towards Sephiroth.

Both Sephiroth and Aerith seemed surprised as Masamune found it's way into something other than it's intended target. Cloud grunted in pain as the sword slid through his chest and he collapsed to his knees.

"Cloud!" Aerith screamed in fear and desperation, her voice breaking with emotion.

The sword felt like ice in his chest and Cloud saw his vision blur. A choking, guttural sound escaped from his lips. He was already weak from earlier fights…he wasn't sure if he would get through this one very easily.

A gun shot rang through the air and Vincent appeared like a ghost, suddenly appearing at the top of one of the pillars, Cerberus in his hand. Cid followed closely after, his spear already spinning in his hand as he jumped up onto the platform they were standing on.

Sephiroth smirked, the new bullet wound in his shoulder not phasing him.

He pulled the blade from Cloud's chest, it making a squelching sound as it came free and causing blood to gush from the front and back of Cloud's uniform. He choked and would have hit the ground if his fast reflexes wouldn't have let him catch himself.

He scowled up at Sephiroth as the man spoke to them, but the words were lost as blood pounded in his ears. The wound in his chest felt like it was on fire.

He felt Aerith next to him, fumbling with the materia she currently had equipped in her bangle, tears running down her face. She was saying something but, like Sephiroth's words, they weren't heard over the pounding in his ears.

He saw Sephiroth fly into the air with blurry eyes and seconds later, saw something fall from the sky, but he couldn't tell what. Then, the pain vanished, like it had never been there to begin with. Cloud smiled slightly, or as close as a smile as he could muster.

Thanks, Aerith.

He looked down at where the wound from Masamune would have been and there was no sign at all that it had happened, no gushing blood, no gaping hole in his chest. The wound had healed rapidly due to the mastered materia. There would be a scar though, he knew, there was always a scar both mentally and physically. A new wound to be re-opened.

Cloud rose to his feet with the aid of Vincent, the former Turk's gold claws digging into his skin. He reached for his sword-

"Cloud!" A familiar voice cried out, making Cloud pause. That's odd…I don't remember-

"Cloud! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Cloud jolted awake with a small cry, sitting up quickly and nearly knocking the owner of the voice in the nose. His fists were raised in an unconscious attempt to protect himself.

A strong hand pushed him back down on the floor, saying something that Cloud's tired mind couldn't make out. He stared up at the two blurry forms in front of him, blinking to try and focus his vision. It took a second for it to focus on two concerned faces, peering down at him. Denzel was the one that had woken him. Zack peered down at him, his eyebrow furrowed in concern, but when he saw that Cloud was looking at him, he grinned.

Cloud blinked and groaned, his hazy mind wondering why his head hurt so much. He lolled his head to the side, taking in his surroundings. It didn't take him long to realize that he was in the bar, on the floor next to one of the booths, paperwork scattered around him.

At Cloud's questioning glance, Denzel quickly explained.

"You were charting out your routes for your deliveries." The boy told him, gesturing towards the paperwork.

"You must've fallen asleep down here, Spikey." Zack said, his boyish grin failing to hide the worry still in his eyes.

"H-how'd I end up on the floor?" Cloud mumbled.

And how did you get down here? He wondered, looking at Zack. Zack could hardly move on his own, let alone come down the stairs by himself. Denzel couldn't have helped him down on his own.

Zack and Denzel shrugged, the movement almost in synch.

"You started screaming…"Denzel swallowed. "It wasn't loud at first. If it weren't for Zack though, you probably would have woke the whole city. I'm surprised you didn't wake Tifa or Marlene."

I was…screaming?

"And you kept mentioning Aerith," Zack gave him a hard look, his eyes locking onto Cloud's, demanding answers. "Did something happen?"

Cloud gulped.

"N-nothing…I'll tell you later…sorry for waking you."

He stood up quickly and made his way towards the stairs, leaving Zack and Denzel where they were on the ground, stunned and staring after him.

He didn't want to talk about it. Not yet.

Unconsciously, his touched the scars on his chest. The first scar came from when he had defeated Sephiroth in the reactor when he had been an Infantryman, when his life had been so simple and much easier than he had thought at the time. The second, when he had saved Aerith from Death's door and the third, signifying his most recent encounter with Sephiroth. They seemed to burn at his touch and he winced.

He stumbled into his office and onto the cot he had set up for himself. He had given Zack his bed and room, to make his friend feel more comfortable.

Sitting up, he pulled the pauldron and the holster for his swords off, and tossed them on the floor next to the bed.

He flopped down on the squeaking cot with a sigh and reached for the blankets. He pulled them up over his head and shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything but the dream he had just had.

What if I hadn't stepped in front of Aerith? What would have happened if Jenova hadn't been distracted at that moment? I wouldn't have been able to do a thing…I would have let her die…just like I did Zack.

But he didn't die…yes, he did…no…

"Ah!" Cloud huffed in annoyance, shooting his eyes open again.

At that moment, a quiet knock sounded and after a muttered "come in", Zack appeared, his head peeking in, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Hey." Zack offered a tiny smile, walking in and sitting on the floor, his hands resting on his crossed knees and his chin resting on his curled fists.

"You're feeling better?" Cloud asked, noticing that Zack was moving around a lot better than he had been earlier and that his voice had lost it's roughness and was starting to sound normal again.

Zack nodded.

"A lot, actually."

Cloud smiled, happy that Zack was getting better.

It had been almost two weeks since he had rescued his supposedly 'dead' friend from the lab and he was pleased that it wasn't taking him long to recover.

"Mind if I come up?" Zack asked after a minute.

Only then did Cloud notice what Zack was wearing and he nearly laughed at the sight. He was wearing a blue tank top with a gold Chocobo on the front, running. Underneath the bird were the words: 'My Chocobo's cooler than yours!' The pants he wore were similar, a lighter blue color than the tank top, but with several Chocobos on it instead of one, all of them pink.

Cloud couldn't help but smile. Tifa must have given him the PJ's to wear that Marlene had given Cloud a year or two ago as a Christmas present.

It's going to be hard to take Zack seriously in that outfit….Cloud snickered mentally, not wanting to upset Zack.

Upon realizing that Zack was still waiting for his answer, Cloud shook his head no, that he didn't mind, still trying not to laugh, and Zack crawled up on the cot next to him, at the foot of the bed. His bare feet touching the floor, his arms sprawled out next to him and his head resting up against the wall.

Zack stared up at the ceiling, his eyes unseeing. Cloud realized the look in his eyes. Zack had lots on his mind.

Leaving him to his thoughts, Cloud burrowed himself under the blankets, wondering why Zack had come in anyway. He didn't mind that Zack had come in but he wondered if there was a reason behind it or if Zack just came in for the heck of it.

Maybe it was to ask about the dream…

Cloud's suspicion was answered when Zack asked:

"Cloud? What happened in your dream?"

The retelling of the memory had taken longer than expected for Zack had interrupted a few times to ask questions and before the end, both of them had managed to fall asleep. Cloud had fallen asleep lying down on the cot again, where he was before the story, and Zack next to him, half of his body draped across the end of the cot, his arm slung over Cloud's legs and his head by Cloud's feet.

Tifa came in the next morning to wake Cloud for breakfast, which was normally something she didn't have to do because Cloud was almost always the first to be up, and smiled at the sight before her. Cloud had ended up on the floor, one end of the blanket covering his stomach and the other half still on the bed where Zack was sprawled out, his mouth wide open and snoring loudly.

She shook her head, laughing quietly.

So cute…they looked like kids again, before the hard reality of life had hit them both and made them both older than their years.

She exited the room and softly closed the door behind her, smiling and feeling a heavy weight lift off her shoulders from the peace on Cloud's face. He looked and was acting so much like the boy from her childhood. She hadn't seen that boy in a long time and she was glad, that with Zack back, that he was slowly returning.


	17. Traveling The Road Of Slow Recovery

**Hello everyone :D Sorry I didn't get this up as quickly as I promised, but it took a little longer than I thought to edit it. But! It's here anyway...about...two hours late...but...oh well! The chapter has arrived! 8D This is just a bit of a filler chapter really, showing that Zack's getting better (he still has trouble walking and speaking for a while but he's improving) and eleborating on his relationship with everyone - Cloud, Aerith, Denzel, Marlene and some Tifa. In the next chapter or two, I'll have they'll be visiting *insert drumroll* Rufus ShinRa! Hehe, I tried to add a bit of humor to this chapter and a lot of Zack cuteness so I hope you all like it 83 Okay, so please enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who is reading and to those of you who are reviewing and then everyone who favorited or put this story on their Alert list :P It REALLY means a TON when I see all this. Seriously, I get all smiley and happy :3 I made this chapter extra long for you all, a treat for being so awesome. So, thanks guys :) NOTE: Zack's new outfit is bassicly based off of Cloud's Advent Children one (the sweater, pants, gloves, earring, etc.) But the belt idea came from Squall from FF8. And then the pauldrons and belt around his leg idea came from Cloud Strife's Crisis Core Infantryman outfit. **

**DISCLAIMER: (I realized that maybe it would be a good idea to start doing these, despite how annoying they are.) I own nothing. All the characters in this story, all the places, events and whatever else belong to Final Fantasy 7, which belongs to Square Enix. If a character is mentioned that DOES belong to me, I will mention it but I doubt there will be any OCs in here, actually I'm almost positive there will be none so...yeah. The only thing that belongs to me is the ideas and editing :3**

* * *

><p>Cloud beat at the nail with his hammer, holding on to the rooftop with one hand and hammering with the other. He held the nails between his teeth and quickly let his hand, the one giving him a handhold if he started to fall, pry one from his mouth and place it at the corner of the shingle. He hammered it in and went for the next one, wondering how Tifa had managed to convince him to fix the roof.<p>

Deciding he needed a break, Cloud turned around and crawled back down the roof, carefully taking the nails from his mouth and holding them in his clenched hand so he didn't lose them. Nails were hard to come by nowadays when whole cities were being rebuilt.

Once he reached the end of the rooftop, he jumped down the rest of the way, landing skillfully on his feet.

Zack, grinning, playfully clapped from where he was sitting in the middle of the road, his eyes bright and his raven colored hair blowing in the wind.

"You're almost done, Spiky." Zack told him, rising to his feet before walking over to Cloud and clapping a hand on his friend's back.

"Yeah, no help from you…" Cloud muttered, teasing with his friend.

Zack pretended to be hurt and clutched at his heart, his bottom lip forming into a pout.

"I was offering silent support, thank you very much!" He cried. The two old friends grinned at one another, both enjoying that they could tease one another again, before the moment passed and they turned grim once more.

"I'm surprised I even got Tifa to let me come out here and watch you." Zack mumbled in a more serious tone. "I feel _fine_ yet she's telling me I need to rest a little more! I spent four _years_ resting!" He cried, referring to all the time he spent in the test tubes in the laboratory.

Cloud placed the hammer and nails in the toolbox Denzel had bought for him with a sigh, then snapped the lid shut.

He turned around to grin half-heartedly at Zack.

"Just be glad you're still on sick leave. I, meanwhile, have thousands of things Tifa has managed to trick me into doing. It's my turn to watch the bar tonight too…though I'm okay with that. Tifa works to hard."

"You guys should just close the bar down for a couple days, you know, give yourselves a break. She's up all night watching the bar and you're always doing deliveries. You need a vacation." Zack winked, sitting down on the steps and patting the spot next to him for Cloud to sit.

Cloud sat and gazed at his friend.

"I don't think we can afford a vacation, Zack. There's too much at stake at the moment." Cloud said with a sigh, leaning back against the stairs and gazing up at the cloudy sky above them.

Zack sighed too.

"Yeah…you're right. I forgot about that. Stupid…wannabe-planet-controlling aliens..." Zack grumbled, causing Cloud to chuckle softly.

"Yeah,"

Cloud watched as Zack focused his attention on the sky above them with something close to peace on his face.

"When I look at the sky…it makes me feel…peaceful. It makes me forget everything that's going on and allows me to relax, at least for a little while." Zack said quietly, making Cloud tilt his head up slightly to follow his friend's gaze.

"It's pretty isn't it? I used to think it was scary…but, it's not scary at all. And you're right Zack, your eyes look like the sky." A quiet and familiar voice made them turn their heads to face the young woman walking towards them, smiling brightly.

The sight of her made chills run down both men's backs and neither one of them could help but smile.

"Hello Aerith." Cloud waved slightly, seeing Zack jump to his feet from the corner of his eye.

"Aerith!" He cried, crossing the distance between them with two quick strides and pulling her into a tight hug.

Aerith's laugh was muffled through his new sweater as she hugged him tighter.

At Tifa's request, Cloud had loaned Zack some clothes and, surprisingly, Zack had insisted upon wearing a dark blue, sleeveless turtleneck, similar to the SOLDIER uniform and a pair of baggy, black pants. Upon questioning, Zack 's reply was that it reminded him of the happier times he had as a Second-Class…when it was normal, when Angeal was alive and everyone was happier.

The rest of the uniform was similar to Cloud's. Even down to the earrings. Zack had replaced his silver stud with something similar to the wolf-head one Cloud wore. He had cut his hair the way it had been after Angeal's death, only getting a slight trim. Black pauldrons, similar to what you would see on an Infantryman, only slightly longer and much sturdier, protected his shoulders. Two dark gray belts, with silver buckles, held up the baggy pants, one lying normally through his belt loop and over lapping the other, which wrapped around his waist diagonally. Another, smaller, belt wrapped around his thigh, also similar to what an Infantryman would wear. Lastly, Angeal's Buster Sword had been returned proudly to its place on Zack's back, polished, sharpened and taken care of properly after Cloud had received an hour rant from Zack, scolding him on the condition of the sword.

Cloud cleared his throat, reminding Aerith and Zack that he was still there and with small chuckles they returned and sat next to him, Cloud and Aerith on either side of a glowing Zack.

Zack's smiled brightly, putting his arms around the both of them in happiness.

"It sure is a beautiful day, huh?" He grinned. "The sky is pretty, it's not raining, the sun is shining brightly and the temperature is just right!" Zack sighed in peaceful bliss before glancing at Cloud and continuing on in a much quieter, and gentler, tone. "And I'm with my two favorite people in the world…"

Aerith smiled up at him while Cloud remained silent, lost in his thoughts and fighting back previous memories.

_My two favorite people in the world…_His words echoed in Cloud's brain and he tried to block the memory that surfaced.

"Oh, Zack!" Aerith giggled, patting his chest. "You're getting all mushy!"

Cloud blocked out their laughs, keeping his face blank.

"_Spiky!" Zack's call reached a much younger Cloud's ears and he turned around, a slight grimace on his face at how loud the SOLDIER's voice was._

_It did not do anything to improve his pounding head._

_He forced a smile on his face as the First Class SOLDIER walked over to him, patting him on the back with a grin, the force of the friendly gesture nearly sending Cloud stumbling to the ground._

"_Hey, Zack." _

"_How you doin' buddy? Feeling better? We're getting ready to hit the road again," The dark-haired young man sighed, plopping down on the grass and leaning up against the closest tree next to them. _

_Cloud inwardly groaned as he slid down to the ground to sit next to his friend. _

_The trip had not started out well, that's for sure. _

_First he had learned that they were going to the one place he had sworn to himself he wouldn't step foot in until he became a SOLDIER like Zack._

_Nibelhiem, his home town. _

_The town was full of painful memories and…_Tifa._ He couldn't face her! Not yet! She would laugh at him when she saw that he was still a _grunt._ The lowest rank on ShinRa's whole force, in the whole building…unless you counted the scientists or the secretaries. _

_If he would have been able to, he would have dropped the mission in a heartbeat, but one, he didn't have the authority to deny the mission and two, Zack would have never let him go easily, the young SOLDIER would whine, beg and plead for days–he'd done it before-until Cloud finally had enough of it and ended up doing the mission anyway. _

_Then, to make the whole trip worse, they had to travel in the back of a truck the whole way, not only making them all restless with not being able to move around a lot but also causing their nerves to wear thin. It was hot, they were tired, they were hungry and they were impatient upon arriving towards their destination…or at least everyone but Cloud was eager to arrive though a part of him wanted to get off and step onto solid land again._

_Because everyone was so tired, grumpy and all five of them squished in a small space together for hours on end, several fights broke out among the four Infantryman – or three, for Cloud was too busy puking over the side to care – and occasionally, Zack, when a particularly sensitive topic came up, mostly involving Angeal or Genesis. Most the time though Zack, when he wasn't involved, would quickly put a stop to the fighting but more than once Sephiroth had been forced to quickly intervene, to avoid punches being thrown. _

_That would shut them up for a few minutes before they were at it again and Zack had to be the one to stop them._

_It had gone on like that for a while until Sephiroth lost his patience and threatened to toss them out of the vehicle and let them fend for themselves against the monsters if he so much as heard another noise from any of them._

_With wide eyes, Cloud tried to make himself keep down his food, absolutely terrified of facing Sephiroth's wrath and also because he didn't want to have to make his way into town – a whole two miles away – on foot._

_Zack had laughed at him, seeing how hard he was trying to keep from making any noise and had reassured him that he wouldn't let the truck leave without him in it, and if it did, he would get out and walk the whole way with him. _

_Still terrified, but slightly relieved that Zack had his back, Cloud lay on the bed of the truck, curled up in a ball near the side so if he had to puke he could do so easily. _

_He had never been good in cars, helicopters, ships or anything that _moved_ and had almost ended up spewing his lunch all over Zack and Sephiroth who had been talking about their mission, more than once. _

_The whole rest of the ride there, he stayed in the same spot, only this time leaning up against the back of the truck and against the sides of the bed with his head lying on the tail bed, receiving sympathy pats and words from Zack but, luckily, being left alone to suffer silently. _

_When the driver had pulled over to put more gas in the vehicle, Cloud had never been happier before in his life, and had nearly dived out of the truck before it even came to a complete stop. _

_He had been the first to leave and had shot off towards where he knew the nearest river was located, Zack following close behind. When he reached the river, he still felt horrible but a lot better than he had before. _

_He never thought he would be so happy to be standing on solid ground again._

_A quiet sigh interrupted his thought process and he glanced at Zack, wondering what was bothering him._

_His eyes turned curious as he saw Zack looking towards the sky, a troubled and an unhappy expression on his face, but a small, sad smile on his face._

"_Zack?" He asked, concerned._

_Zack's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to focus on Cloud._

"_Oh, sorry." He muttered, looking away from his hastily upon seeing Cloud's concern and questioning look. _

"_What were you thinking about?" Cloud asked quietly, probing for answers._

_Zack sighed again and turned to face him._

"_It's…nothing…well…sorta…" Zack rambled, battling with himself._

"_You can tell me," Cloud said gently, echoing Zack's frequent words when he was trying to get his blonde friend to speak his mind._

_Zack chuckled._

"_That's my line!" He protested with a grin before turning serious again._

"_Well…you see the sky?"_

_Cloud looked up, following Zack's gaze and frowned._

"_Yeah? And?" He asked, not understanding what the big deal was. Sure they didn't see it in Midgar, the city was always encased in smog, but there wasn't anything special about it. It looked like an ordinary, typical sky. Something they always saw in Nibelhiem. _

_Zack smiled at him._

"_Well, it reminds me of someone. She's scared of the sky –" Cloud jolted back in surprise slightly, amazed that anyone could be afraid of such a thing. "And I promised her that I would show it to her one day…the _true_ sky, one like this, not like the crap we have in Midgar."_

_Cloud was silent for a minute or two before mumbling his answer._

"_Oh." He ran a gloved hand through his spiky hair helplessly, not knowing what else to say. _

_Zack chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he usually did when he was nervous._

_Zack was almost never nervous when talking to someone about something, even if it happened to be slightly personal, but when it involved Aerith it was like he had switched bodies. When he spoke of her it was like his confidence had blown away in the wind. _

_It was clear Aerith and Zack loved each other, by the way Zack talked about her and the way he acted – a lovesick fool, Reno had once called him. _

_The two of them sat in silence for a moment or two, Cloud, wondering how anyone could be afraid of something as beautiful as the sky, and Zack lost in his own thoughts._

_Suddenly, Cloud felt an arm droop across his shoulders and felt Zack pull him into a one-armed hug. _

_He automatically tensed, not used to affection but lowered his guard quickly. He was still getting used to Zack and his little habits of patting his back, resting a hand on his shoulder, giving him an occasional hug now and then, ruffling his hair and frequent pokes. _

"_You know, this moment would be complete if Aerith was here. I would be with two of the most important people in my life…"Zack shook Cloud slightly, smiling down at him._

_Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief._

_**I'm…one of the most important people in his life? Is he saying –**_

"_I should introduce you to Aerith when we get back, Cloud! You'll love her, I know it! She's kinda quiet, like you, until she gets used to you, then she opens up a bit. She's really nice and she…I dunno…she just makes you smile…" Zack smiled, his eyes becoming dreamy. "I think it's a tradition, for the best friend to meet the girlfriend, right?" Zack snorted, returning to his usual self. "Tells you how much I pay attention to these kinda things. Ah! I know! You could introduce me to Tifa while we're in Nibelhiem! You know, I gotta make sure she's perfect for ya'! It'll be great – " Whatever else Zack was saying was lost to Cloud's ears as one thought ran through his head._

_**I think it's a tradition, for the best friend to meet the girlfriend.**_

**Best Friend. **

_**I'm his best friend?**_

_His eyes widened in disbelief and a small smile tugged at his lips. _

_**I'm his best friend…**_

"_Cloud?" _

_Cloud jumped at the sound of Zack's voice and he looked up at his friend quickly._

"_Y-yeah?"_

_Zack raised an eyebrow at him, his mouth curving in amusement._

"_I mentioned you introducing me to Tifa and you didn't say anything…normally you would be blushing, stuttering and protesting right now and I'd be sporting a bruised arm." _

_Cloud grinned sheepishly._

"_I was thinking about something…"_

"_Oh, okay." Zack shrugged and started to turn and look away but paused, a slow grin forming on his face._

"_You really should introduce me to Tifa though."_

_The SOLDIER laughed when the expected punch hit him in the arm._

"Yo, Cloud? You in there? Earth to Cloud!"

Cloud jumped back in shock, his eyes wide as a gloved hand entered his vision and a familiar, grinning face appeared next.

"Zack!" He cried, an accusing tone in his voice.

Zack laughed.

"We lost you for a second, there Spikey."

"Oh, um…sorry. I was thinking."

Zack chortled, already causing Cloud to wince for falling into that trap.

"You?" Zack stuttered incredulously, a hand over his mouth in a fake look of shock.

_Here we go…_

"Thinking? Pfft! Preposterous!" Zack snorted, jokingly dismissing the notion with a lazy flick of his hand.

Aerith laughed and Cloud found himself grinning.

"Oh look, Cloud! Zack said a big word! I'm so proud of him!" A new voice appeared from behind them.

Cloud could see the large grin on her face and couldn't help but smile, trying to hide to emotion behind his hand.

Aerith laughed harder and Zack joined in as Tifa exited the bar with a smile and a small laugh of her own.

"I'm surprised he even knew what it meant," Cloud added, turning to flash a grin at Zack.

"I'm surprised he even knew it!" Aerith smiled, her eyes alight with amusement.

Zack's bottom lip pushed out in a pout, a feigned hurt look in his eyes.

He looked up at Tifa, then to Cloud and then to Aerith.

"Actually, I am too." He admitted seriously, trying to keep a serious face and he almost did, but upon the shocked look on Cloud's face, he started laughing and soon they all joined him, all of them forgetting about their problems for the time being.

For once, it felt normal. For the first time in years, his life felt normal, complete. He was laughing, harder than he had since Zack died and he was smiling, one that reached his eyes and made them shine brighter than the Mako inside them.

Zack sat at one of the tables in the bar, the closest one towards the corner so he was able to watch both doors at once. It was a habit he had re-inquired from his time as a SOLDIER. It was wise to keep your eyes on all entrances at all times, otherwise an enemy could sneak up from behind and catch you unawares.

He wasn't really expecting anyone to break into Tifa's bar, especially now that it was a little past four which is when Cloud was finished with work, but you could never be certain.

He poked at the piece of potato on his plate with his fork, his head laying on his closed fist and his face showing a bored and stressed expression.

Denzel sat across from him, also ignoring his food and finding interest in staring at Zack in both curiosity and suspicion. He only shoveled food in his mouth when Zack, who was pretending he didn't feel the burning gaze, looked up at him.

The boy was starting to annoy him.

It had been about two days since he and Cloud, or actually just Cloud, had finished fixing the roof and apparently, Denzel still hasn't gotten used to him being around. Neither one of the kids had been allowed in to Cloud's room the whole time he was recovering, which had been about two to three weeks, and he had been permitted from coming downstairs, or even leaving the room, the whole time he was on sick-leave. His food was brought up to him by either Tifa or Cloud and he hadn't gotten to see the kids, though he had heard them laughing and playing plenty of times. It still amazed him.

_Have I been gone long enough for Cloud to have kids of his own?_

He had been meaning to ask Cloud about this but found himself distracted by some thing or another.

But apparently, even after four days of being up and walking around, Denzel still found him interesting.

Marlene was sitting next to the boy, humming as she colored something.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, Zack raised his head quickly, shocking Denzel and catching him in the act of staring, which caused the boy's cheeks to burn red.

"Do I have something on my face?" Zack asked, tilting his head to the side and scratching the back of his neck.

"N-no…I um…guess…well, " Denzel cleared his throat, his cheeks still red, and looked anywhere but Zack's gaze.

"Well? Spit it out!" Zack encouraged.

Marlene interrupted with a sigh and a dramatic rolling of her eyes.

"Boys, " She grinned at Zack and finished what Denzel had been trying to say, "You're like Cloud. Your eyes, I mean…"

Denzel seemed to get over his embarrassment of being caught red-handed and inserted himself back into the conversation.

"You even look like him…well, just a little." The ten-year old piped up, trailing off quietly towards the end.

"You even act like him sometimes! But…you're a lot happier than Cloud. " Marlene finished sadly.

Zack snorted.

"Well, the eye thing I can explain. The rest, I have no idea. You see, I once worked for a company called ShinRa –" He couldn't help but notice the winces and scowls that tainted the innocent faces of the youth in front of him and he winced as well, sympathizing with them.

_I'm not the only one ShinRa's screwed apparently…_

"You've heard of SOLDIER right?"

At Denzel's wide eyed nod – something close to awe in his eyes – and Marlene's eye roll, Zack chuckled and continued.

"Well, I was once in SOLDIER. The top of the whole fleet, mind you! I was a First Class –"

"See? Cloud was in SOLDIER!" Denzel quickly interrupted, putting a quick stop to Zack's ego boost, who had been so used to bragging to his friends that were of lower rank than him, or just random people on the street, that he was a SOLDIER First, that it hadn't managed to wear off yet. He ignored the pang in his heart.

Those days had been so great…I was making my dream come true, I was making my family and Angeal proud…and then it all went downhill before I really even began to notice what was happening.

His thoughts traveled to what Denzel had pointed out excitedly.

_Cloud? In SOLDIER? What? Since when? _

"Huh?"

_No way! He couldn't have been in SOLDIER! H-he hated that place just as much as I did! He would never have returned back! They wouldn't have let him even if he did! He was a fugitive!_

Marlene nodded, grinning, apparently amused with Zack's confusion.

_I'm going to have to talk to Cloud about that. Why didn't he tell me? I guess that would explain how strong he got…and the eyes but, couldn't that also be because of the Mako when we were in the lab?_

"You know that hand thing you did earlier? When you scratched the back of your neck? Cloud does that too!" Denzel exclaimed, his confidence returning.

_What? That's _my_ thing!_

"What that makes no-" Zack began protesting but whatever else he had been going to say was drowned out by Tifa calling Cloud for dinner, who was coming in from the garage, wiping his hands on what used to be a white towel. By the amount of grease and oil all over him, Cloud must have been repairing Fenrir. Apparently something had busted on his delivery to Kalm.

"Cloud!" Tifa smiled at him as she emerged from the kitchen with a plate of food for Cloud. "How'd it go? Is it fixed?"

Cloud nodded slightly and began heading up the stairs.

"I'm going to wash up, I'll be down in a bit. "

Zack pouted a little and huffed, causing Marlene to giggle quietly.

_Sure. Say hi to your best friend. _

But the incident was quickly forgotten when Tifa put Cloud's plate down on the table and said she was going to be making cookies for desert.

Zack stole a roll from Cloud's plate and bit into the warm, buttery bread, chewing it slowly as he thought.

He looked up when he felt eyes on him again.

Marlene was staring disapprovingly at him, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow rose. Denzel was trying not to laugh.

"What?" Zack asked through a mouthful of food. "It's not like he has super human powers or something! He's not even going to notice it was gone!" He protested, once he had swallowed the food in his mouth.

Marlene shook her head in annoyance, though Zack could see the amusement in her eyes.

He picked up the rest of the food on his plate with his fork and shoved it in his mouth, quickly finishing off his food before going to help Tifa with the dishes.

"Marlene?" He asked as he stood up, collecting their empty plates.

Marlene looked up from her drawing.

"Yeah?"

"How else do I act like Cloud?" He asked, suddenly very curious on the matter, a sly glint in his eyes.

He shoved the rest of Cloud's roll in his mouth, making his cheeks puff out, which caused the kids to laugh, and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Zack!"

Zack turned around, his hand hovering over the doorknob that led to the kitchen.

Marlene was turned around in her seat, looking over at him. Denzel copied her actions.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Marlene smiled and giggled a little at the way he looked, a roll in his mouth and balancing three plates in one hand while the other reached for the doorknob.

"You're funny."

Zack smirked past the roll in his mouth.

"I know," He crowed proudly.

He was halfway through the door this time when Denzel called, with a sigh he turned around.

"Yup?"

"Hey…Zack? Could you…play a game with us after you're done helping Tifa?"

"Or read us a bed time story!" Marlene exclaimed happily, already jumping up and down in her seat.

Denzel glared at her.

"No! All you'll want to hear is stuff about princesses and unicorns! I want him to tell us real stories!" Denzel's eyes flashed in excitement. "Stuff about warriors, races between life and death-"

"You read too many books," Marlene crinkled her nose at him, sticking her tongue out.

Zack laughed, interrupting the argument.

"I'll tell you what, I'll play a game with you _and_ read you a bed time story! About a warrior and his best friend, and their struggle to escape the evil jaws of –" Zack paused for a dramatic effect, his eyes shifting back and forth. He leaned forward and whispered loudly, his eyes going large. Denzel and Marlene leaned forward as well, their eyes just as big as they waited for him to finish. "A rare species called _a Tifa._"

Denzel and Marlene sat in stunned silence for a second, broken when Tifa laughed at him from where she stood near the sink, but quickly joined in. Tifa flicked him with a towel with a grin.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She asked, shaking her head and still chuckling. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started pulling him towards the sink.

Zack squeaked and looked at the two kids, his eyes going larger with horror.

"Help! It's got me! Noooo! It's eating me! Some warriors you two are!"

Zack smiled when he heard Denzel and Marlene laughing from the other room and shared a grin with Tifa.

Yes, _Zack Fair_, was back.


	18. It All Comes Down To Hojo

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait DX It really wasn't intentional! I had horrible writer's block for a while and now I'm back in school. I've only been there four days and already I'm swamped with homework so...I'm not sure if I'll be writing a whole lot for a while I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! Please don't hate me! If I could find a way to brainwash my teachers into giving me homework or something, I'd defiantly do it...'cause I hate homework just as much as any kid does. I'm putting at least two chapters up for you all tonight and hopefully I'll have some more up tomorrow, though I'm not sure. Anyway, thank you! All of you who are reading, silent or not, are WONDERFUL! I LOVE getting all these reviews :D They just totally make my day and trust me, I'll need those soon with 10 months of hell (school) to look foreword to. So PLEASE review! I love you all and again, thank you so much :3

* * *

><p>Unkempt, nearly shoulder length, copper hair blew in the light breeze, the chilled wind bringing with it the smell of food, the delicious smell reminding the warrior that he had not eaten in a long time.<p>

The ragged coat he wore fluttered in the breeze as well, the tattered clothing matching the warrior's whole appearance. The pale skin, the sunken, vivid blue eyes robbed of their usual, proud shine, the shoulders carrying grief and remorse that had been harbored for years, and the shabby black wing that curved around his body, acting as a shield against the cold. All this represented the man he had become, broken, ragged, lost and striped of his pride. He was a man with nothing else to live for, nothing to lose. A man that was willing to do anything to get what he wanted, to witness the destruction of ShinRa. He would make sure Rufus ShinRa, and anyone that still worked for him, were dead - even if it meant killing himself in the process.

The warrior lifted his head slightly, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of the bone-chilling wind that bit at his flesh and tussled his hair. He enjoyed the pain. It made him feel more human than he knew he was supposed to.

Genesis Rhapsodos, former SOLDIER First-Class, Second in Command to the legendary General Sephiroth, stood on the cliff overlooking Midgar, next to his beloved friend, Angeal's most prized possession, the Buster Sword.

Seeing the sword, had brought tears to the red-clad warrior's eyes.

Not only had it once belonged to his best friend, and held many memories, but it had extremely precious to his best friend and had obtained wear, tear and rust, something Angeal had tried very hard to keep from destroying the beauty of the unique weapon. That sword represented all Angeal's hopes and dreams, held everything he had accomplished and everything he had failed.

That sword represented Angeal Hewley, First Class SOLDIER, born in the small town of Banora, son of Gillian Hewley and best friend to Genesis Rhapsodos, the mighty Sephiroth and Zack Fair.

The honorable blade had obtained some kind of moss, had become encased in dust and had gotten chipped, due to the years of neglect, years of fighting, improper care and being subjected to the cruel weather.

He was positive Angeal was rolling in his grave.

Fair had been a fool giving the sword to his weak-willed, pathetic friend. The boy had used it until he defeated Sephiroth for the second-time then thought it would be better for the sword to rust in the rain to serve as a 'grave stone.'

"I'm sorry Angeal…" Genesis whispered, lifting his head up to the sky. "Not just for the condition your sword is in…but for everything. "

_Kill that ShinRa brat…you can cry later!_ Jenova's voice snapped.

Genesis bit back a sharp retort, his fuse lit and quickly reaching its ending point, angered that Jenova would interrupt his time to mourn. He was seriously beginning to doubt his sanity for working with the supposed Ancient but the cause was worth it. Jenova would help him take down ShinRa, which would allow justice and make sure his friend's lives weren't taken in vain. It was because of the power company that their lives, plus countless others, had been destroyed and now both Angeal and Sephiroth paid the price. Genesis had silently vowed to himself after learning of this, that ShinRa would be joining them shortly.

He ignored her obnoxious voice and focused on keeping his head clear, it wouldn't do him any good to snap, not before ShinRa was in his grasp. Once ShinRa was gone he would kill Jenova. He glanced back at the Buster Sword, his angry gaze softening when he laid eyes on it.

"I'll be back…" He whispered, lowering his head, feeling as though Angeal was smiling down at him.

He extended his wing, smiling as the muscles stretched and brought relief.

He launched himself into the air then leveled himself out, flying towards the city of Edge at inhuman speeds.

Genesis found an area to land within the city where he would not be seen, or at least, not easily to untrained eyes.

The particular spot happened to be; ironically, in front of the bar Cloud and his friends were staying at, Seventh Heaven.

Mission wise, it was a good place to be.

He could monitor Zack and Cloud's movements, figure out what they were planning and make sure they didn't try anything that would harm what he had to do. They would not stop him; he had to do this, for Angeal and Sephiroth…

Genesis' eyes narrowed when Cloud came out the door of the bar, Zack stumbling behind.

They were talking; he could see their lips moving, but, even with his enhanced hearing, he could not hear them. He inched forward until he was satisfied that he was still hidden and he could hear without much difficulty.

He watched as Cloud stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at Zack who was having trouble coming down them.

"Come on Zack…you can do it." Cloud encouraged quietly.

Zack's forehead was beaded with sweat and his breath came in ragged gasps, but he managed to get to the bottom of the stairs. He got to the second to last step safely but the last step was where his knees nearly gave way.

He probably would have fallen had Cloud have not been there to quickly catch him.

"You're doing great Zack." Cloud reassured him. Zack smiled tiredly at his friend, pleased that he had made it all the way through the bar and down the stairs of Seventh Heaven by himself.

"Now," Cloud said, helping Zack regain his footing. "I've got a few packages to deliver. You wait here while I get Fenrir…"

Zack nodded and leaned against the railing of the stairs, still panting heavily, watching as Cloud ran to retrieve his bike.

Genesis couldn't help but feel warm at the sight before him.

It reminded him of the relationship he shared with Angeal, when they were younger.

It took him back to a memory of Angeal, doing much the same thing, with a much younger Genesis Rhapsodos when he had fallen from his father's prized Banora White tree and broke his ankle. Angeal had helped lead him to recovery and, when his ankle was healed enough to walk on but not without a lot of pain, had assisted him and encouraged him to walk on his own.

He lowered his head, hearing the soft hum of Cloud's motorbike start, and unfurled his wing once more to take to the sky.

The friendship between The Puppy and his Chocobo-haired friend was bringing too many painful memories back, increasing the guilt and sorrow he felt. It was time to prepare for the attack on the ShinRa building.

* * *

><p>Denzel yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with an irritated groan.<p>

The phone ringing had woken him up just seconds before and he wasn't very happy with it.

Who would call so early in the morning? Only _Cloud_ got up at six-thirty in the morning willingly!

No one else, or at least that he knew, was crazy enough to get up at this time.

He groaned again and switched positions, pulling the covers over his head.

Seconds after, he heard someone running up the stairs, then heard Tifa's voice call for Cloud, a hint of panic and disbelief in her voice.

Denzel shot up in his bed, his eyes wide with fear.

What was going on?

Apparently Marlene heard this too, for she sat up quickly and looked at Denzel, hoping for an answer.

The boy shrugged, not having one, and shot towards the door, throwing it open just in time to see Tifa zoom past and nearly run into Cloud as he hurried down the hall.

Zack peeked his head out the door a second or two later, a frown on his face.

Denzel caught his eye and silently asked him what was going on. Zack shrugged, just as confused as they were.

Tifa quickly passed the phone to Cloud and he took it, worry in his eyes.

Only then did Denzel realize that Cloud was wearing nothing but a black tank top and pair of gray sweatpants.

His eyes widened and momentarily he forgot about the phone call. He had never seen Cloud in anything but his usual uniform. Even when Cloud had his day off he still wore his usual attire.

He focused back on the situation at hand when he saw Cloud and Tifa share looks before his hero brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Reno?" Cloud frowned. "Slow down, I can't understand you."

Zack emerged from his room and halted next to Tifa, who was watching the quiet conversation between Cloud and Reno. Zack leaned towards her, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed.

Denzel saw Cloud's friend whisper something into her ear, but he couldn't hear anything said between them as Tifa answered.

A sinking feeling appeared in his stomach as he observed Zack's reaction.

The former SOLDIER stepped back in shock.

"What?" Zack exclaimed, ignoring the scowl he received from Cloud for being loud. He grabbed Tifa by the arm and pulling her away from prying eyes and ears.

The two of them continued their loud whispering, both of their bodies tense.

Cloud was silent, too silent, which was far worse than screaming to the kids. His whole body went rigid and his eyes widened. The phone almost fell from his hand.

Denzel and Marlene shared fearful looks. Whatever was going on, wasn't good.

Cloud, a quizzical look in his eyes, slowly brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, glancing at Tifa, Zack and the kids.

Something didn't feel right and everyone's face reflected it.

"Cloud! Man, we've got a problem! A_ big_ problem! So, Rude and I were patrollin' the city, yo, and you'll never –" Reno rattled off at a quick pace.

"Reno? Slow down! I can't understand you!" Cloud barked impatiently. He couldn't make out a word the Turk had said.

"We've got a really big problem, yo! Rude and I were patrolling earlier and you'll never guess who we saw –"

Reno was interrupted once more as the phone was snatched from him. Tseng answered in his usual monotone.

"Cloud, Sephiroth has returned."

Cloud's eyes widened in horror and disbelief and he felt the phone slipping from his fingers.

Impossible…it wasn't, it _couldn't_, be true!

The last time they had fought, only about three or four months before, Sephiroth had been _toying_ with him. He had almost given up hope, had it not been for Zack – something he still didn't understand seeing as Zack had never died – and the thought of his family and friends. What would it be like now?

_If Genesis has returned stronger…does that mean Sephiroth would be as well?_

The thought terrified him, made him want to curl up in a ball and scream. He wanted to walk away from everything, say no, he wouldn't fight Sephiroth anymore but, looking over at the scared faces of Marlene and Denzel, then over at Zack and Tifa, he realized that he couldn't, he'd never, be able to stop fighting and try to live a normal life. He had to protect them, and all the people of Edge, no, of the _world_. He couldn't let them down.

He swallowed hard, his fingers shaking slightly.

He didn't know if he'd be able to survive this next fight. The last one had nearly killed him – but then he looked at Zack and remembered that he wasn't alone and the thought offered some comfort.

"Cloud?" Tseng asked, breaking through Cloud's frantic thoughts.

"Where was he?" He demanded, an edge to his voice now.

"We don't have an exact location, but it wasn't far outside Edge from what we've learned from Reno and Rude. We're assuming that he is looking for Jenova, which means he'll be looking for Genesis. So I suggest you keep an eye out for both of them."

Cloud sighed, running a hand down his face.

Zack appeared behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a comforting squeeze as he leaned closer to try and hear what was being said.

"How did he return?" Cloud asked quietly.

He heard Tseng sigh.

"We're not sure of that either. Perhaps Jenova or Genesis has something to do with it…"

Cloud glanced at Zack, wondering if maybe Zack and Sephiroth both miraculously returning to life once more at around the same time was a coincidence or if the two events had something to do with the other.

"I suggest staying on your guard and keeping an eye out for either Sephiroth or Genesis. Stay put and call if you hear anything."

Cloud found himself unconsciously nodding, his insticts as a former member of ShinRa kicking in and making him obey the Turk's orders.

"Sure, you do the same thing."

"Got it,"

The phone line ended with a soft click and Cloud swallowed hard.

This couldn't be happening…

Zack had no idea what to think when he was woken by Tifa screaming Cloud's name.

It only took a second for him to notice the panic her voice held, and it only took a second longer to launch himself from his bed, grab Angeal's Buster Sword and race out the door.

The expressions on Cloud, Denzel and Marlene's faces were identical to his own, and it probably would have been somewhat comical at another time, as he watched Cloud take the phone from Tifa and hold it up to his ear.

Very confused now, Zack slowly walked towards Tifa, who was watching Cloud with wide eyes.

"Tifa," He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "What's going on?"

Tifa glanced at him, biting her lip.

"I think Hojo's still alive…and I think he has the piece of Jenova with him."


End file.
